What now? A Labyrinth Story
by Cara-Lee
Summary: I had decided to write this cause I'm on a Labyrinth kick and I'd tried writing one before but it wasn't very good. My sister helps me with her parts so don't blame all of this on me. xD
1. Chapter 1 How it all began

**Ch1 How it all began**

Cara sat there wearing sneakers, somewhat bellbottomed jeans, and a shirt that's sleeves are somewhat long and flowing, her wavy/curly dark ash blonde/light ash brown hair is slightly in her face and comes to just past her shoulders, her green eyes closed behind her glasses. She wasn't a bad looking 15/16 year old though she didn't think she looked nearly good enough in most people's eyes. She was listening to the sound of the wind, the ducks quacking, and all the other sounds of the park. It always helped to be around nature after "one of those times."

It hadn't been any special kind of day it started like any other and seemed to be moving along just like any other day. She could hear it her parents were fighting again. *Good timing* she thought, she had just finished rereading one of her favorite books "The Phantom Of The Opera" and was about to finish rereading her other favorite book "Labyrinth" when she heard it, she knew they wouldn't stop for a long while and if she didn't get out of the house or stay in her room she'd get dragged into it and yelled at too. Since she'd finished her book she decided to get out of the house.

She grabbed "Labyrinth" and quietly and quickly snuck around her parents and out of the house; she breathed a sigh of relief when she was outside. She decided to go to the park like normal she opened her book and began to read as she walked when she heard "Hey 'Cawa' wait for me." She turned around to see, not to her surprise, her little sister Niki walking after her. Her short red hair bobbed up and down as she ran at her, even at 13/14 years old she wouldn't say "Cara" though she could, Niki's hazel eyes looked up at Cara pleading to go with her. Cara sighed, "Ok Niki you can come if you promise to be good." "I promise", Niki said happily. Although she didn't really like to watch Niki as much as she did it was better then leaving her in their house.

When they got to the park Niki ran off to play and Cara sat down in front of a tree where she could read her book and watch Niki at the same time. After she finished Cara sat there, closed her eyes, and listen to the sounds around her, then she suddenly heard "Cawa what's this?" She opened her eyes and looked at her sister who now was beside her looking at her book.

"That's my book now give it back."  
"Why you read this?"  
"Cause I like it now give it back!"  
"No." Niki said smiling and ran off with it.

"Damn." Cara ran after her she knew Niki and Niki was a little trouble maker. "Niki give it back now" Niki stopped near the edge of the lake.

"No I want it!" she yelled, Cara tried to remain calm.

"Niki it's my book so you can't have it now please give it back"

Niki looked sad then suddenly smiled; Cara knew that was never good. "Ok" said Niki as she promptly threw it into the lake. Cara let out a small gasp and shriek as she ran over to Niki just in time to finish watching her book sink.

"Niki you are just horrible!" Cara yelled.

Niki just stood there smiling "But you still love me."

Cara let out a sigh and looked at her sister, *That's debatable sometimes* she thought then she smirked slightly she knew she still had another new copy of it hidden in her room where Niki couldn't find it and she couldn't help but think that if the book Niki had thrown was real and she was lucky enough she could just wish her away. Of course she wasn't sure if she'd go after Niki at this point but figured she would just so she didn't get in trouble. Cara let out a little laugh; Niki looked at her confused.

"What are you laughing at Cawa?"

"Oh nothing just that if you'd read that book instead of throw it in the lake you'd know it tells you how to wish your little sister away." Cara smiled a little as Niki's eyes widened slightly and looked at where the book had sunken in the water. "Come on we better get back so mom and dad don't worry." Cara said *If they've even stopped fighting yet* she added mentally.

"OK" Niki said and started off followed by her older sister.

As Cara began to walk she suddenly felt like someone was watching her and heard a rustle of leaves in the tree behind her, she turned around to see what if anything was there and to her surprised she saw a beautiful white barn owl starring at her. She stared back since she'd never really seen an owl before, at least not that she could remember, she was fascinated she was also a bit surprised that the owl seemed to be looking right at her and at intervals turning its head as if deciding something about her. She was so busy staring at it that she didn't notice Niki come up and stand beside her.

"What you look'n at Cawa?" she said as she looked up as well.

"An owl," said Cara

"Ewwwwwwwww," Niki said sticking her tongue out "Owls are yucky and mom says their diseased."

Cara just rolled her eyes, "No Niki they aren't they're beautiful and majestic creatures"

"I think they're yucky! Let's go Cawa" Niki said as she pulled on Cara's hand.

"Ok ok" she said as she let her little sister lead her away but ever so often she looked back to see if the owl was still there.

"Cawa?"

"Yes Niki?"

"Are you going to tell mom about the book?" Niki asked worriedly.

"Maybe or maybe I'll just ask the goblins to come and take you away, right now." Cara answered with a smile and started laughing a little.

"Not funny" Niki said with a little bit of a huff and a frown as they continued walking. Cara Looked back once more to see the owl had disappeared *Probably went back home* she thought.

Suddenly Cara felt a strong gust of wind and the sensation that she was falling thinking she had tripped on something maybe Niki's foot, since she liked to do that, she tried to catch herself but found she couldn't and that her hair was suddenly flying around her face and she heard Niki scream.

"AAAAHHHH! WHAT'S GOING ON CARA? WHY ARE WE IN THE AIR?"

"Huh?" Cara said confused trying to get the hair out of her face; she knew something was wrong Niki only said her name right when something was wrong. When she managed to get all the hair out of her eyes she saw Niki was right they were indeed falling she didn't understand what had happened how had they gotten up so high and into the air? Before she could answer herself she noticed something out of the corner of her eye she looked over and her mouth dropped open a little before her was a sight she had never seen and didn't think she'd ever be lucky enough to see.

Before her was the Labyrinth she knew it as soon as she saw it, it was an amazing view of an amazing place. Niki's new screams shook her out of her gaze.

"What is it Niki?" she asked.

"I looked down!" she yelled. Cara remembered they were falling and unfortunately then looked down as well and saw that the ground was coming closer much faster then she thought. No wanting to see what happened and being slightly afraid of heights and the sudden stop that was soon to come she covered her eyes. Suddenly she felt another strong gust of wind which cause her to cover her eyes more, she then heard Niki yell.

"CARA!" but it seemed distant now she hadn't sounded so far away when she had yelled before. She moved her hands away to see herself just about to hit a tree she covered her eyes again and felt herself begin to hit some branches and then fall on something "Owie" was all she could manage to say.


	2. Chapter 2 What happend

**Ch2 Cara meets Sarah and What Happened to Niki**

"What was that?" a girl asked who had been walking down toward the Labyrinth. The girl watched as Cara came out rubbing her neck and back, she looked around slightly confused. As she looks around she brushes off her clothes. The girl was more then a bit surprised to see another person there but just to be sure she'd ask her.

"Hey you how did you get here, and are you really human or something else trying to pull a trick on me, either way do you know the way to the castle?"

Cara looked up at the girl *I think that's Sarah* she thought to herself *I should probably answer her so she doesn't think I'm a goblin or something.*

"I'm human for course although I'm not completely sure how I got here. I was at the park when I saw this white barn owl next thing I know I'm falling and my sister is screaming... Oh My Gosh NIKI!" Cara began looking around franticly "Niki, NIKI!" she calls but no answer "Where could she be. You haven't seen a little girl about 13 with red hair and a bad attitude have you?"

"No sorry I haven't, did you say white barn owl....then you've seen Jareth, please could you tell me which way it went I need to get to that castle there, see the one in the centre of the labyrinth that's where I need to go." said Sarah

*Darn it.*Cara thought *Oh well I guess Niki's on her own.* "I'm afraid I don't know where it went Niki was dragging me away when it disappeared. Wait Jareth? The castle at the center of the labyrinth?" Cara looked at the castle is shock. "Oh my gosh... I think I may have hit my head or something. How did I get here?"

"I'm not sure myself, usually not many humans find this place.....only those bestowed with a gift from Jareth, or in this matter the Goblin King, I'm sorry but I must really be going," Sarah said as she started walking.

Cara was still slightly out of it as she replied "Ok." *Why did he bring me here though?* she wondered then realizing what happened snaps back to reality "No wait! Can I please go with you I have to find my little sister and a way home."

"I suppose you can come along, but remember to stay close." Sarah said

As Sarah continued on her way Cara quickly walked over to Sarah's side and followed her. "Ok thank you," Cara replied but she couldn't help but think *I don't get it why am I here and what does he want with me and Niki?* She continued to wonder about that and other things as she followed Sarah to the gates *I hope Niki's ok.*

Niki opened her eyes to see she was now in a strange room that looked like it might be in a castle and there were weird creatures all around. #They look like the goblins out of Cara's books,# she thought suddenly the fact she was now in a room with goblins sank in and she was terrified.

"AH! WHERE AM? I CARA HELP!"

"Don't worry they won't harm you." said a low voice from behind her.

Niki jumped slightly hearing what sounded like a mans voice then slowly turned around to see a man of what she'd guess to be somewhere in his 20's maybe even early 30's. He smiled slyly as he spoke "Hello I'm Jareth, the Goblin King, and welcome to my castle."

Niki eyes widened slightly "N-n-nice to m-meet you," Niki replied. #Cara help, # she thought #I don't think I want to be here. #  
"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I merely did as your sister asked."

"What do you mean?" Niki asked confused.

"I heard you two talking, something about her is so different and enchanting I couldn't help but do as she asked," as he spoke he looked as if he was remembering when he saw her.

#Are you sure you're talking about the right girl?# Niki thought she didn't think her sister was anywhere near special enough to get the attention of a guy especially a king, even if he was a goblin king #Maybe he has a mental problem. Oh well maybe he's nice and will let me go now. # "So when are you letting me go?" she asked as sweetly as could be with a slight smile hoping the answer would be a good one.

Jareth turned back to Niki and, smiling slightly, he replied "Never."


	3. Chapter 3 Entering the Labyrinth

**Ch3 What happened to Niki continued and Entering the labyrinth**

Niki's eyes practically bugged out of her head when she heard that. "WHAT?!" she yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEVER?"

"Simple," Jareth replied still sounding cool and confident "If your sister doesn't reach this castle in 13 hours you will become one of us forever, just like him."

"What?" Niki responded #Crap# she thought #If this is anything like that book she had it's not gonna be easy I could get stuck as a stupid goblin# She looked over at the goblins who were laughing and hitting each other and mentally groaned, then a thought crossed her mind.

"Wait a second I thought you had to have someone say the right words and be a kid to get taken, Cara told me about it. I'm a teenager. What am I doing here?" she asked.

"Two reasons," Jareth replied "One your lovely sister did say the right words even if technically she didn't say "I wish" before hand."

Niki did a mental groan again she didn't like hearing a guy call her sister lovely or anything like that, it was kind of disgusting to hear it.

"And two," Jareth continued "I'm sure you've noticed that the goblins aren't that bright."

Niki nodded, "Yeah it's kind of obvious."

"Well, they noticed your red hair and thought you might be related to the faeries so they grabbed you, in case you were, to try and see if you might agree to work for me," Jareth said.

"You've got to be kidding," Niki responded "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard. Of course seeing as how smart these guys are it makes some strange sense."

"Yes and now you're here and if your sister doesn't get here in time you'll be one of us forever. Who knows you may become one of the smarter goblins," Jareth said with a smile.

Niki pretended to smile #God I hope not# she thought, she wanted out of here now #Cara, please, hurry. # Then suddenly she thought of something. "Hang on," Niki said "You said 'just like him' who did you mean?"

Jareth looked at her "That baby over there," he replied.

Niki turned around to see a blonde haired baby sitting surrounded by goblins and crying. #How did I not notice him? # She wondered, Niki walked over to the baby, "Hey kid did you get 'wished' here too?" The baby looked up at her still crying and reached his arms up to her. #Great, # she thought #It had to like me. # Niki wasn't very big on kids but sat down to pick him up anyway when she felt like she sat on something hard. "Ow," she said and felt the ground to find nothing then she felt her back pockets and found what she had sat on. #Cara's necklace, # she thought #I'd almost forgotten I'd borrowed it. # Niki remembered it had been right before their parents had started to fight. 

~Flashback to this morning~  
"Hey Cawa," Niki said with a smile.

Cara looked up from her book, "Hi Niki, what do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Cara closed her book and stood up "I'm going to my room to finish reading so if you want something you better ask now," she said.

"Ok," Niki responded "Could I maybe wear your necklace for a bit? Please?"

Cara raised her eyebrow and gently placed her hand on her necklace she'd had it since before she could remember, it was one of the few happy memories she had of her parents was when they gave it to her, it was an old looking necklace with a pink stone in it.

"If I let you borrow it you can't do anything to it understand? No putting glue or anything on it no trying to break it or pull it apart got it?" Cara warned she trusted her sister just not a whole lot, Niki liked to play tricks and things on her and embarrass her because she thought it was funny.

"Yes I understand, now please?" Niki asked making googley eyes at Cara.

Cara sighed she knew Niki liked dressing up, even though she'd never admit it, she also knew Niki wouldn't leave her alone till she got her way so she gently and carefully took it off and put it on Niki.

"Thank you!" Niki said happily and went off to listen to music in her room; Cara just shook her head and went into her own room. After a little while of listening to music and dancing around Niki heard something over her music, their parents arguing. #Great, # Niki thought #Totally ruins the music. # Niki poked her head out of her door to see Cara sneaking out of her room. #Good idea Cara, I should follow you, # Niki thought she started to follow Cara then stopped #Better hide this in case mom and dad see me, # Niki thought as she took Cara's necklace off and put it in her back pocket, #Don't need them thinking I stole it. # Niki carefully followed Cara outside and ran after her.  
~back to the present~ 

#Cara will so kill me if I lose this, # Niki thought.

"And what do you have there?" Jareth asked.

Niki groaned she was really beginning to find this guy annoying, "Nothing," she responded.

"I seriously doubt that," Jareth said.

Niki was getting very annoyed not only by Jareth but by the baby who was still crying, not that she could blame him, and her anger was getting the better of her "Will... you... just... leave... me... ALONE!" Niki yelled and without thinking she threw the necklace as hard as she could at Jareth, who caught it simply as if it was nothing, Niki eyes widened at what she'd just done as Jareth looked at the necklace.

He then looked at Niki and said, with a sly smile, "I think I'll just hold on to this, so you don't get any more ideas about throwing it at me."

#CRAP! Crappity crap crap crap! # Niki thought #Cara will never forgive me for this. #

Cara sneezed suddenly. "Bless you," said Sarah "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok," Cara responded *I wonder if someone was talking about me* "So you have to get your brother, Toby and I have to get Niki?"

"Looks that way," Sarah said.

"Look Sarah there's the outside wall." Cara pointed at the huge wall that they were coming up to.

"You're right we should be there any second," Sarah responded.

*Now where is he?* Cara wondered but she didn't have to wonder long *There he is,* she thought and turned her head. Sarah looked at Cara strangely then saw why she turned her head, there was a small man peeing into a pond.

Sarah looked away for a sec the decided she should address the man, "Um Excuse me?"

"Oh excuse me," he said as he fixed himself and turned around. "Oh it's you," he said sounding somewhat annoyed and unsurprised.

"Um we need to find our way through this labyrinth can you help us?" Sara asked, by this time Cara had turned around and was watching the man creep up on a faery "Oh how sweet," Sarah said

*Not quite,* Cara thought.

"57!" he said as he sprayed the faery.

"How could you?" Sarah asked shocked, Cara had to stop herself from running with Sarah up to the faery; she remembered that faeries here were rather mean.

"Sarah I wouldn't do that if I were you," Cara said.

Sarah looked at Cara slightly shocked as she picked up the faery then looked at the man "You monster," Sarah said right before she felt a stinging pain in her finger "Ouch!" she cried as she dropped the faery.

"I tried to warn you," Cara said.

"Huh?" said the man.

"It bit me!"

"Ha what did you expect faeries to do?" he asked Sarah.

"I thought they did nice things. Like... like granting wishes." she responded

"Shows what you know don't it," he said

"Wrong kind of faery," said Cara.

The man had continued to walk up to another faery and spray it "58!" he said

"You're horrible," said Sarah.

"Huh? No I ain't I'm Hoggle and who are you?" he asked.

*Thought so,* Cara thought.

"Sarah."

"That's what I thought," Hoggle said as he sneaked up on another faery "59!"

Sarah sighed and decided to try and see if he knew anything, "Do you know where the door to the labyrinth is?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe," replied Hoggle tracking another faery.

"Well where is it?"

"Come here you little... 60!" Hoggle laughed.

"I said 'where is it?'" Sarah repeated.

"Where is what?"

"The door!"

"What door?"

Sarah sighed in exasperation and turned to Cara "Its hopeless asking him anything," she said.

"Not if we ask the right questions," Cara responded.

Hoggle raised an eyebrow at that and looked at her "Who are you exactly?" he asked.

"I'm Cara."

"Hmn," Hoggle responded looking at her "A new one."

"Pardon me but how do we get into the labyrinth?" Cara asked.

Hoggle smiled slightly "Ah that's more like it. Looks like you're the smart one," Hoggle said Sarah glared slightly at Cara who blushed slightly and tried to laugh lightly. "You gets in there," Hoggle said pointing to a pair of gates that suddenly appeared and started to open "You two really going in there are you?"

"Yes," Sarah responded.

"I'm afraid we have to," said Cara as they both started cautiously walking through the gates.


	4. Chapter 4 The Journey begins

**Ch4 The journey begins**

Sarah and Cara walked through the gates and looked at the high walls and two paths they could take.

*Ok, slightly creepy and ominous,* Cara thought as she looked around, she also noticed Hoggle walking up behind them.

"Cozy isn't it?" he asked rather loudly making Sarah jump "HO HA HA! HA HA HA HA!" Hoggle laughed as he walked around them and leaned slightly against the wall in front of them "Now, would the two of you go left or right?"

Cara and Sarah looked down the paths.

"They both look the same," said Sarah.

Cara had to admit they did look almost the same the only real difference she could see was that the path to their right was cluttered with braches and brambles while the path to the left was cleaner.

"Well you're not gonna get very far," Hoggle said looking at Sarah then glancing at Cara as if waiting for her response but before Cara could even begin to search for a word to say Sarah asked Hoggle

"Which way would you go?"

"Me? I wouldn't go either way," he responded.

"Is there another way to go?" Cara asked.

Hoggle raised an eyebrow and Sarah rolled her eyes,

"If that's all the help you're gonna be you can just leave," she said to Hoggle who stood up and began to walk out.

"You know your problem? You take too many things for granted. Take this labyrinth for example, even if you two get to the center you'll never get out again."

"That's your opinion." Sarah responded.

"Well it's a lot better then yours!" Hoggle said as he walked out the gate.

"Thanks for nothing Hogwart," Sarah said.

"Oh! It's HOGGLE and DON'T say I didn't warn you two!" he shouted as he left slamming the gates behind him.

They both jumped slightly at the sound of the gates slamming. Cara looked down the paths again.

"So which way should we go?" she asked Sarah.

Sarah sighed, "Let's try this way." she said as she walked off down the path to the right.

Cara looked down the path to the left *I know that one looks safer but I better follow Sarah,* she thought *I already have an idea of what to expect that way besides things aren't always what they seem here.* Cara decided to follow Sarah only stopping once when she noticed something strange on the wall, it looked like lichen but with eyes.

Cara shrugged and hurried to catch up with Sarah but she was sure she heard the lichen talking "Oh! Oh! Who's she? Who's she? Oh!"

Cara and Sarah walked down the path stepping over branches and things, after a few minutes Sarah sighed "What do they mean 'labyrinth'? There aren't any turns or corners or anything it just goes on and on." Sarah leaned against the wall and sadly looked down the path.

"Maybe it doesn't," said Cara trying to cheer Sarah up "Maybe we're just taking it for granted that it does."

Sarah stood up still looking down the path "Maybe."

Sarah took off running with Cara at her heels, they looked for any kind of corner but all they could see were straight walls after awhile they slowed down Sarah was obviously getting angry while Cara simply seemed to be getting a bit tired from the running. Cara was now walking quickly as Sarah ran a few more steps then groaned and hit the walls a few times letting out a small scream of frustration each time before finally sliding down the wall and sitting down.

"You alright?" Cara asked as she sat down beside her.

Sarah started to say something when they heard "'Allo."

They looked at each other then at the wall where a small blue worm was sitting, or standing they weren't sure.

"Did you 'hello'?" Sarah asked.

"No I said 'Allo but that's close enough," he replied.

*A talking worm,* thought Cara *Never seen one of those before and I didn't know they had hair or wore scarves. Oh well when in Rome.* "'Allo," she said waving slightly at him, to which he nodded, probably because since he is a worm he has no arms or hands with which to wave.

"You're a worm aren't you?" Sarah asked still trying to make sure herself.

"Yeah, that's right," he said with a nod.

"You don't by any chance know the way through this labyrinth do you?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"Who me? No I'm just a worm. Heh," he replied.

"Oh," Sarah said somewhat disappointed.

"Why don't you two come inside and meet the missus?" the worm asked.

Sarah looked at him strangely $How does he expect us to fit in there? $ She thought.

"Thank you but no," Cara said "You see we have to solve this labyrinth."

"Yes," Sarah continued "But there aren't any doors or any turns or any openings or anything! It just goes on and on!"

Sarah was getting rather upset again when the worm said, "Sure there are. It's full of opening it's just you ain't seein' them."

"Where are they?" she asked.

"There's one just across there its right in front of you," he replied.

Both Cara and Sarah looked where he said but all they could see was a wall.

"No there isn't," Sarah said.

"Come inside you two and have a nice cup of tea," the worm offered.

"But there isn't an opening," Sarah said.

The worm laughed "Of course there is you two try walkin' through it and you'll see what I mean."

At this point Cara, who had stood up and walked over to the wall to get a closer look turned around "You sure?" Cara asked.

The worm nodded "Go on, then."

"That's just wall there's no way through," Sarah said.

"I don't know," said Cara "Things aren't always what they seem so you can't really take any thing for granted."

The worm nodded "Quite right, especially in this place."

Cara walked closer to the wall putting her hand out directly in front of her and waited to hit the wall, but it was taking longer then she thought it should. Cara noticed that the wall was looking a bit strange; she tilted her head slightly and saw a path hidden behind a part of the wall "Hey, Sarah!" she called.

"What?" Sarah asked Cara responded by walking and disappearing behind a part of the wall Sarah gasped slightly and stood up, rushing over.

Cara had come back into view now "Come on," she urged Sarah, who carefully walked forward till she too say the hidden path.

"Hey!" Sarah said and started to walk down the path to the left.

"Hey! Hang on!" the worm called.

"Thank you Mr. Worm, that was incredibly helpful," Cara said.

"But don't go that way," he said.

Sarah popped her head back around the corner to look at the worm "What was that?" she asked.

"I said 'don't go that way'," the worm repeated "Never go THAT way."

"Oh, thanks." said Sarah as she started down the path to the right.

"Yes," said Cara as she started after Sarah "Thank you a lot."

"Whew," said the worm "If they'd have kept on going down that way they'd have gone straight to that castle."

In the new part of the labyrinth the found an obelisk looking thing with hands on it each pointing a different way. Cara and Sarah looked at all of the wondering which way to go when Cara said "Sarah look!" Sarah looked at where Cara and the hand were pointing, straight at the castle. Suddenly they heard crying "Is that a baby?" Cara asked listening again.

"Toby," Sarah said rushing off in the direction of the castle with Cara close behind "I'm coming Toby," Sarah said looking around.

"Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Is it me or did the castle just move?" Cara asked.

Inside the castle Toby was crying as goblins ran around yelling at each other, Jareth sat on his throne trying to ignore them and he wasn't the only one.

Niki had her hands over her ears mumbling "Shut up, shut up!" over and over again. She looked up from what she was doing at the goblins, #They're such idiots,# she thought as her gaze went to the baby her "cell mate" #Kid please stop crying or I may have to choke you.# Since the baby wasn't stopping Niki got up and walked over to him, sitting down beside him. "Hey kid," she said "Will you shut up if I tell you a story?" The baby, who was Toby, looked at her and seemed to quiet down a little at this question. "Ok stink face," Niki said #Here goes nothing# she thought as she tried to think of a story "Once upon a time in a kingdom far far way," she started, cause that seem to be how it was done with most stories. "There lived..." Niki thought for a moment, what story should she tell and/or who should she make it about?

"Lived who?" a goblin asked she seemed to have gotten a bit of a crowd for this story, one baby and about half a dozen goblins at least.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Jareth seemed to be looking at her as if waiting to see if she could do it.

That gave her an idea.

"There lived two princesses," she said smiling slightly this was going to be an interesting story yet.


	5. Chapter 5 Niki's story

**Ch5 Niki's story**

"Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away there lived two princesses," Niki started again making sure that all the goblins that had surrounded her and Toby were listening and that Jareth was too. "The two princesses were very different but the same in a lot of ways. The older princess was shy, quiet, obedient, very kind and caring while the younger one was not shy, loud, rebellious, and was able to convince others of almost anything, but still rather caring and kind... at times." Niki smirked she wondered if any of those goblins would realize it was her and Cara, she also liked the fact she could say pretty much anything about her and her sister and no one would know it was them. "The two princesses cared about each other very much and were often the only comfort the other one had from their horrible parents. The princesses' mother and father acted as if they hated their children and would work them like slaves. They would even blame the princesses for things they didn't do, especially the older one. The elder princess was blamed for anything that went wrong and often blamed for what the younger princess did wrong or when she did something she wasn't suppose to do. They claimed the older princess was supposed to watch her sister and keep her out of trouble but she couldn't watch her every second of the day. Since that was the case the younger princess, who wanted to live her own life as apposed to the life her parents wanted her to, was normally grounded and stuck at home so the elder princess was forced to always stay home and watch her. Even though it probably wouldn't have mattered." Niki's smirk was gone by now she hadn't meant to go that much into their lives it had just sort of happened. She glanced around for a second to see that all the goblins were looking at her rather intently waiting patiently, as patiently as a goblin could wait, for her to finish. She then noticed Jareth who, even though he had moved to the window and seemed to be looking out it, was looking at her waiting for her to continue. She also noticed he seemed rather upset, even though she couldn't see his face his stance was that of someone angry and he seemed to be gripping the sleeves of his shirt rather tightly.

#Better continue, # she thought #before Jareth or the goblins turn me into mincemeat. #

"You see," Niki continued "The princesses' parents would constantly yell at their daughters, especially the father. His yelling made the older princess feel that she was unable to do anything properly and was always to blame for anything bad that happened. His yelling also made her feel that it was impossible for her to love or be loved in return." Niki was surprised to see a few of the goblins looking slightly saddened by that she also noticed that Jareth seemed to be getting more upset by the minute. #Better change the mood here and get to the good part,# she thought. "However this was not the case," Niki said keeping one eye on Jareth "For it seemed that the goblin king had fallen in love with her and he had given certain powers. If she was aware of her powers she wouldn't use them for she had told her sister once about the goblins and the castle of the goblin king. The older princess had told the younger princess once 'You must be careful of goblins you see goblins are nasty little creatures whose greatest delight is stealing babies and turning them into goblins. But this can only happen if you wish for it. You must say exactly the right words for your wish to come true. _'I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!_' are the right words. When the goblins hear them, they will come.' 'Where do they live?' asked the younger princess 'Somewhere on the edge of your imagination, there is a Labyrinth. It twists and turns like wicked thoughts, and no one-no man, woman, or child-has ever reached its center. There, standing within the walls of Goblin Town, is the castle of Jareth, the goblin king. That is where the goblins dwell.' the elder princess told her if she knew she had the power she wouldn't use it for since the older princess knew this she knew her younger sister would be kept forever and turned into a goblin so she never made the wish no matter how annoyed she became with her younger sister. But she was completely unaware of his attentions to her and the powers she had been given, even if she was she wouldn't have believed that someone could honestly care for her in such a way. The younger princess however was fully aware of the goblin king's affections for her older sister."

Niki tried to hide her smirk she had noticed Jareth's face fall slightly when she'd said that Cara wouldn't believe that Jareth cared about her but when she said that she knew how he felt she'd seen his face change to shocked in about a second. Trying not to laugh she continued, "You see the older princess liked to go outside and sing, if she was sad or scared she'd sing to lift her spirits the younger princess believed that was what had cause the king to notice her. For once or twice when the younger princess had seen her sister sitting outside singing she was certain that she'd seen something or someone watching her sister from the trees to her it looked like an owl. Since she wasn't sure of what she'd seen she never said anything to her older sister, this was perhaps her biggest mistake. For a few days after she'd seen the owl in the tree one night it appeared to both of them in broad daylight, the younger sister aware of what it was tried to get her sister away and it seemed to have worked but as they were leaving the older princess jokingly said the right words and before either of them knew it they were at the Labyrinth. Both in different areas of course, being the one taken the younger sister was in the castle while the older one was outside the walls and would have to fight her way through the untold dangers of the Labyrinth to get her sister back. Even though the older princess knew that no one had ever made it to the castle and that the danger would be great she was determined to get her sister back. And..."

Niki paused to see the reaction she'd get the goblins looked at her with wide eyes waiting for her to go on Jareth even looked like he was rather interested in the ending of her story. "And," Niki continued "that's where we'll end today."

Niki smiled as the goblins groaned and started to beg her to tell more, Niki glanced at Jareth who seemed rather annoyed that she'd stopped too.

"Don't worry," Niki said addressing the goblins "I'll tell you the rest later and, you never know, she may just stay in the Labyrinth with the goblins and the king." As she finished speaking she looked at Jareth whose face was a mixture of surprise, confusion, and happiness.


	6. Chapter 6 Seperation

**Ch6 Separation**

Cara sneezed again *If someone is talking about me I wish they'd stop.* she thought. She looked at Sarah who was writing an arrow on the ground with her lipstick again "Sarah," Cara said "I think something weird is going on here."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked standing up and starting to walk off.

"I think this labyrinth is changing," Cara said following her. "I've been keeping a mental note on where we've been and I'm certain we just passed through here, plus I've been hearing strange noises like someone moving stones or something."

Sarah laughed, "Don't be silly if we had been here we would have seen one of my marks wouldn't we?"

*Unless they've been moved,* Cara thought.  
Cara looked at the ground there weren't any marks but she was certain they'd been this way, then she saw it something that told her they had been here. "Ok if we haven't been here before explain that." Cara said pointing to a corner.

Sarah bent down to look in the corner was the piece of lipstick that had broken off awhile before. "Oh No!" Sarah said in a somewhat whinny tone "We have been here before."

*Told you,* Cara thought.

"Someone's been changing my marks." Sarah looked as if she would either scream or cry as she threw down her lipstick, "What a horrible place this is, IT'S NOT FAIR!" Sarah cried.

"That's right it's not fair," a voice from behind them said "But that's only half of it." said another. They turned to see a pair of strange dog looking people with shields laughing. Sarah stepped forward as Cara looked around to get her bearings.

"This was a dead end a minute ago," Sarah said to the strange creatures.

"No that's the dead end behind you," one laughed.

Sarah turned around to see that not only where they right but she was now separated from Cara.

"Oh no! Cara!" Sarah yelled.  
Cara turned to face Sarah but found a wall "Sarah?" Cara called.

"I'm on the other side." Sarah replied.

"Are you alright?" Cara asked.

"Yes but this place keeps changing, what are we suppose to do?" Sarah said sounding like she might cry.

"It's alright Sarah just stay calm." Cara said trying to think things out, "Ok I'm pretty sure you can only get out through those doors so you try and go through them and I'll look for another way. We'll try and meet up again later ok?"

"Ok," Sarah replied "I hope we'll be able to find each other again, be careful."

"I will you take care too and don't worry I'm sure we'll meet up again just keep trying to get to the castle." Cara called.

As she started to head off in a direction that seemed to be toward the castle she could her Sarah and those two or four, she wasn't quite sure how many there were of them, talking "She's right the only way out is to try one of these doors."


	7. Chapter 7 Riddles

**Ch7 Riddles**  
As Cara walked on trying to find her way she felt a bit worried, *This place changes quite often and not in a very predictable way,* she thought.

To try and keep herself calm she did what she normally did, she started to hum then sing very quietly "Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam." Cara quickly looked around she thought she heard a noise, like someone walking by her but there was no one so she continued walking. She sighed as she came to another dead end, "I wonder if Sarah's alright," she asked herself out loud.

"I'm sure the one you should worry about is you," a voice answered.

Cara spun around to see the dead end opened and a strange cat-like creature sitting by a door, "Hello," she said "do you know how to get through this labyrinth?"

"Maybe," he answered "and maybe not." He smiled like a cheshire cat, "Do you think you can answer 3 riddles to get out?" he asked.

"What do you mean get out?" Cara asked then remembering before looked behind her, sure enough the dead end had closed behind her "Ah," she said "Let me guess I have to answer your riddles to get through the door, right"

"Smart girl," the creature, whom she decided to call Daniel, replied.

"Ok here is the first riddle, 'What has four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at night?'"

"Man," Cara replied, she had heard that one before "He has four in the morning when he's a baby, two in the afternoon when he's a young man, and three at night when he's an old man because he uses a cane."

Daniel nodded "Seems you are a smart one here's my second riddle, 'Speak not of love or hate, but tell me this; what gift can you give to me, that I can never buy for myself?'"

Cara thought for awhile "Kindness," she answered.

"Correct," Daniel said moving away from the door "You've got two out of three very good, here is my last riddle 'I tie and hold, capture and bind, yet both knights and knaves doth crave me. I faithfully enslave all within my grasp, whether or not they seek me. Yet those who have never felt my unmerciful hand, are pitied by their fellow Man.'"

"Love," Cara answered after a moment.

Daniel smiled his Cheshire cat smile again "Absolutely correct, bravo. You are the first person to answer all of my riddles correctly, you may continue." he said as the door opened.

"Thank you," Cara said as she walked toward the door, suddenly Daniel grabbed her hand.

"Be warned and take care," he said with concern in his voice and looking serious for the first time since she'd met him "this labyrinth is made of deceit and lies, nothing is what it seems so be very careful young woman or you may find yourself at it's mercy."

Cara nodded, "I will and thank you."

As Cara walked through the door she noticed that it was mainly a large tunnel with lichen on the walls and at the end was what looked like a garden or something like one, "Well here goes nothing," she said.


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting the Goblin King

**Ch8 Meeting the Goblin King**

The door closed behind her leaving only one way for her to go, she felt herself beginning to get worried again so she once again started singing quietly,

"Take the wave now and know that you're free,  
Turn you back on the land face the sea,  
Face the wind now so wild and so strong,  
Think of me, wave to me, and send me a song.  
Don't look back when you reach the new shore,  
Don't forget what you're leaving before,  
Don't forget when your missing these souls,  
Love must never hold never hold tight but let go.  
O the nights will be long,  
when I'm not in your arms,  
but I'll be in the song,  
that you sing to me across the sea  
somehow someday.  
You'll be far away so far from me,  
and maybe one day I will follow you,  
in all you do,  
till then send me a song.  
When the sunsets the water will fire,  
When the winds swells the sails ever higher,  
Let the call of the bird on the wind,  
calm your sadness and loneliness,  
and then start to sing to me,  
I will sing to you if you promise  
to send me a song.  
I'll walk by the shore and I hear,  
hear your song come so faint and so clear,  
and I catch it a breath on the wind,  
and I smile and I sing you song,  
I will send you a song  
I will sing you a song  
I will sing to you if you promise to send me a song."

Cara could see the end of the tunnel, as she was about to go through it she heard a voice speak "Truly lovely voice."

Cara jumped slightly and turned around to see none other than Jareth, the Goblin King himself, standing to the left near the exit. She was certain he hadn't been there before but there he was.

"Thank you," Cara said softly as she blushed not only from the compliment, which was something she wasn't used to to begin with, but from seeing him up-close, he was very handsome which only made his compliment more surprising to her.

"You're quite welcome," he said staring at her "You seem to be doing very well at my labyrinth."

"I think I'm doing alright but what exactly am I doing here?" Cara asked, "And why did I fall out of the sky?" she wondered, Jareth started to walk closer to her as she spoke.

"Don't you know?" he asked smiling slightly, Cara shook her head and his smile grew "I simply did as you asked," He stated "You asked for your sister to be taken so I took her." Jareth was now very close to Cara looking her in the eye holding her in an almost trance like state which only caused her to blush deeper. "Also," he continued "_YOU_ asked to come here. I heard it, your silent wish to come here and see this place." Jareth reached his hand out and brushed a stray lock of Cara's hair back behind her ear.

Cara held her breath slightly; she certainly wasn't used to having someone this close to her, least of all a handsome goblin king.

"By the way how are you enjoying my labyrinth?" Jareth asked.

Cara was able to come out of her trance enough to speak "It's very challenging and quite interesting," she replied causing Jareth to smile once more.

"Good to know," he said now moving away from her, Cara quietly let out her breath "You should find your friends through there but be careful they may get you into trouble, they don't seem to be as lovely a person as you." Jareth smiled as he saw her blush again.

Cara walked by him, holding her breath again because of how close she had to walk by him, into a strange place like a garden, with statues, a stone chair that looked like books, and other exits all around a circle but she didn't see Sarah or anyone for that matter. Cara looked back to ask Jareth what he meant but he was gone, she sighed and walked into of the middle of the circle. As Cara looked around trying to figure out which way to go she heard what sounded like some stone sliding of something and someone speaking, and she knew whose voice it was, "That's it. I quit."


	9. Chapter 9 Finding Sarah?

**Ch9 Finding Sarah? **

*Hoggle!* Cara thought running out toward the clearing. She looked around but couldn't see him or Sarah. "Sarah? Hoggle?" she called noticing the pot which should have been where they came out of. *They should be here,* she thought looking around, Cara then noticed what sounded like someone walking behind her she turned to see a curious robed figure strolling across the lawn, apparently deep in thought.

He was an old man, with a long white mustache and white eyebrows, but the most striking thing about him was his hat, which was topped with the head of a bird, with a sharp beak and eyes that were darting glances  
everywhere.

*The wise man.* "Excuse me sir," she said as she walked up to him "Can you help me?"

"Oh a young girl!" the man exclaimed.

"Whoo whoo whoo!" the bird said.

"Hello," Cara said with a small smile nodding at the man and bird.

"And what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I don't mean to bother you but I have to solve this labyrinth can you help me?"

"Uh?"

"Eh?"

"Uh?"

"Eh?"

"Uh? You want to get to the castle huh?" the man said sounding half asleep.

"How's that for brain power?" asked the bird hat.

"Be quite!"

"Ah nuts."

"So, young woman," he told her, pursing his lips in thought. Nodding, he explained, "The way forward is sometimes the way back." His hat pulled a face. "And sometimes," he continued, gazing earnestly at Cara, "the way backward --"

"Is the way forward," the hat interrupted. "Ai! Will you listen to this crap?"

"Will you please BE QUIET!" the man shouted.

"Whoa Ok!"

"Ok?"

"Ok."

"Alright?"

"Alright." The man paused "Finished?" he asked his hat.

"Yes," it replied.

He looked again at Cara. "Quite often, young lady, it seems we're not getting anywhere, when in fact…"

"We are," ended the hat.

"We are," Said the man glaring slightly at his hat.

Cara looked around the garden wondering which way to go and where Sarah and Hoggle could be when she heard, "Well she isn't going anywhere at the moment."

She looked up on a bush to see the cat creature she called Daniel sitting there, the bird hat glared at him while the old man stared straight ahead and rubbed his chin. "Perhaps," the Wise Man said, "perhaps it only seems like that. All ... is not always ... what ..." It appeared that he was drifting off into a reverie, on the nature of good and evil, possibly, or four-dimensional calculus, and he only just made it to the end of his sentence, "... it seems."

To Cara's surprise he started to continue walking on his way seeming to forget she was there.

"I think that's your lot," said the hat "The sum total of earthly wisdom strewn at your feet for the asking."

Daniel just shook his head as they walked off. "So, what do you plan to do?"

"Well," Cara said reflectively, "he said something about the way forward being sometimes the way backward. So why don't we try walking out backward? It might work."

Daniel's expression was skeptical, but he humored her by doing as she suggested. They walked backward through the gap in the hedge, and the garden remained in peaceful silence, decorated with birdsong.

Once they had left the Wise Man, Cara and Daniel found that by walking forward they could move ahead, it made a nice change. Not, however, any more than a nice change, because the maze of hedges turned them left and right and back again so often that it was impossible to make any progress toward the castle. Frequently it could be seen, its spires and turrets looming in the distance above the hedges, but no matter how far and fast they walked it remained  
in the distance.

After awhile Cara thought of something "Not to be rude but why are you here?" she asked the cat-like creature.

"No reason," he responded.

"There has to be a reason," Cara said "Otherwise you'd still be at your door wouldn't you?"

He looked at her as if she wasn't supposed to figure that out. "What do you mean?" he asked looking ahead of him avoiding her eyes.

"Well, won't you get in trouble if you're found gone?" she asked slightly worried for him. Cara knew that when someone was in trouble it was never a good thing,

"No," he replied, still not looking at her, "I'll be fine miss."

"Alright if you say so um… what is your name anyway?" She had been calling him Daniel in her head but knew he must have an actual name.

"Don't gots one," he responded.

She looked at him shocked "Well that's not right, everyone should have a name. How about we call you Daniel?"

He looked at her strangely as if asking _why that name?_

Cara blushed "Well that's what I've been calling you to myself and since you don't have one I might accidently call you that. It was the first name I could think of when I saw you but you don't have to use it it's just my opinion. Sorry I'm babbling I'll be quiet now." She hung her head slightly *Brilliant just make him think you're weirder then he must already think you are.*

"Daniel," he said as if deciding whether or not he liked it. "Sounds nice I'll take it." He said with his Cheshire cat smile on looking at Cara making her smile to.

"Glad I could help."


	10. Chapter 10 A New Friend

**Ch10 A New Friend **

As they walked on Daniel seemed content to repeat his new name over and over making Cara smile at him *He's like a big kid* she thought.

"Daniel do you think we're going the right way?" she asked.

"I think so," he said still smiling before his face became serious and he looked at the ground "Cara?"

"Yes? What is it?" she replied slightly worried about his sudden change.

"Why did you give me a name?" he asked "And why do you not seem to mind me around you?"

Cara was surprised, she had always felt that way when around people, "Because I wanted to and I like being around you, you're my friend." Daniel looked at her in surprise and with a look almost as if he was going to cry, "What's wrong?" Cara asked kneeling so she could get down to his level.

"No ones… ever called me that… a friend. Never had them… just had to watch the door," his head was down as he spoke as if it was stupid for him to be telling her this.

Cara looked as if she was the one to cry now, she gently hugged the poor creature, she felt him tense slightly not used to contact from others. "Daniel I know what it's like to be alone, believe me but it's alright you don't have to be anymore. I'm your friend now and I always will be."

"Thank you," Daniel said barely above a whisper as he stood there not really knowing what to do but a warm smile on his face.

Cara let him go after a moment and stood up "Alright let's find our way through this place, what do you say?" she asked with a smile.

"Right" he responded as the continued to walk.

They hadn't gone far when they heard an enormous blood-curdling roar from somewhere nearby froze the two of them in their tracks. Daniel's hair stood up as one would normally see on a frightened cat and without thinking spun around and dashed off in the opposite direction from the roaring and vanished into the maze. "Daniel!" Cara called but he was gone. She heard another frightful roar, but stayed where she was. The monster, whatever it was, did not seem to be getting any closer to her. "Well," she said, speaking out loud to reassure herself, "I'm not going to be afraid. Things are not always what they seem in this  
place." The sound came again, like a pride of starving lions roaring in unison. "It could be some tiny creature," Cara told herself, "perfectly harmless ... that just  
happens to have a very loud voice ..." After all, by far the loudest person she knew at home was one of the babies she babysat, and he couldn't do you any harm. "Besides I can't just stop here if I do I'll never get Niki back." As she was not going to run away, the only alternative was to proceed in the direction they had been going, with some shred of faith that forward meant onward she moved tentatively along the hedge alley.

When she reached a gap in the hedge and peered cautiously through it, she saw that things were indeed not always what they seemed. The roar was coming from a terrifyingly huge beast, but the animal was upside down, suspended by one leg lashed to a tree. It was roaring with pain, because four goblins were tormenting it with nipper sticks, long poles with small, fierce creatures on the end of them that bit like piranhas whenever they were given the chance. The great beast, who was covered with shaggy, ginger hair, flailed out haplessly at the goblins, but the only result was that its body swung to and fro. That improved the game for the goblins, giving each of them the opportunity to dart in ahead of the others and get in a cruel thrust with the nipper stick before the bellowing, frantically swatting beast had completed its swing back. They were clearly having the time of their lives. They vied with each other in how soft a part  
of the beast's body they could reach, and how long they could hold the nipping teeth in there before they had to jump out of the way of its desperate arms. So absorbed were they that she was able to leave the hedge and come closer without any risk of their noticing her.

Cara was appalled by the scene. "The little beasts!" she muttered to herself then she noticed someone in another gap in the hedge. *Sarah!* she thought, she was surprised but relieved to see her *Thank goodness she's alright.* Sarah was looking at the scene and seemed to be equally appalled then she noticed her, Sarah looked as if she'd cry out to her but Cara quickly placed a finger over her lips to let her know not to. Sarah understood and kept quiet but mouthed the words "What do we do?"

Cara looked around for a weapon to help the set the poor beast free and found some small rocks. "I have an idea," Cara mouthed back and pointed to the ground making Sarah very confused. She picked one up showing it to Sarah, took careful aim and threw it at the nearest goblin. It hit him on the head, knocking the visor of his helmet down over his eyes.

"Hey," the goblin exclaimed. "Who turned out the lights?"

He lurched around sightlessly, still swinging and thrusting out his nipper stick. The vicious creature on the end of the stick was glad to bite anything within its reach. When it made contact with another goblin, its teeth sank in.

"Ouch! Ouch!" the bitten goblin shrieked. "Hey, stop that, you."

"Stop what?" asked the first goblin, still prodding out unseeingly.

The second goblin was now under furious assault. "Aargh. Dog weed! Rat's meal!" Spitefully he retaliated by deliberately using his nipper stick.

Now it was the blinded goblin's turn to wail. "Help! Who's attacking me? Where are the lights?"

The other two goblins had paused in their tormenting of the beast. This was even better fun. They nudged each other and snickered as they watched the fight.

"Go to it!" one of them shouted.

"Get him!" yelled the other, hopping up and down in his excitement.

Sarah, who now understood, had armed herself with another little rock, and now she threw it. They were both was astonished at how accurate their aim was today. The rock hit one of the other goblins on the helmet, knocking down his visor. He staggered into his companion, and that one's visor slammed down, too, with the impact.

"Help," cried one.

"It's gone dark," squealed the other.

"What's happened?"

"Lights! Where are the lights?"

Meanwhile the first goblin, still visored and unable to see who was nipping him, decided that his only recourse was to take to his heels. Running blind, he crunched straight into the two others, who were both staggering now. His nipper stick seized its opportunity.

Cara shook her head but smiled and Sarah watched with tears of laughter in her eyes as three goblins dueled with each other, helmets over their faces, while the fourth went on cursing his wounds.

"Ouch! I'm being nipped."

"Help! Lights!"

"Ow. Stop it!"

"Worm rot! Teazel rash!"

The uproar faded as the pack of them pursued each other, yelling and yelping, crashing into hedges, falling over roots.

Sarah wiped her eyes, and her face became serious as she gazed at the great dangling beast. Having delivered it from its tormentors, she had half a mind to leave well enough alone, get Cara, and steal away. But she never had a chance for she saw Cara come out of her hiding place and approach the beast cautiously. Worrying for her Sarah left hers as well and walked up toward her. What the shaggy brute saw was more tormentors coming. It let out a terrible roar and aimed a great blow at them. Cara was careful to remain just out of reach and make sure Sarah was too. All the same, even to stand there and face the gigantic, inverted creature took more courage than she thought she had. She remembered having read somewhere that you have to speak firmly and with confidence to wild animals, she had always thought it was almost like with children when they needed to do something but wouldn't.

So, in her most perfect schoolteacher voice which she had practiced while babysitting, she told it, "Now, stop that."

Another great roar was on its way from the depths of the monster's  
body, but the beast stopped in mid-roar when it heard itself thus  
addressed. "Murh?" it said.

"Is that any way to treat someone who's  
trying to help you?" asked Cara. "Don't you want me to get you down from that tree?"

The monster hung in there for a bit, reflecting on what its options  
were. It craned its neck to look up at its tethered ankle, reflected again, and then turned its face to the girls before him. "Ludo -- down," it said. Its voice had become almost deferential. Its face was still fearsome, though -- ox like horns on its head, sunken eyes, an enormous jaw with a fang protruding at each end, and a broad gaping mouth that looked grim.

"Are you sure about this Cara?" Sarah asked as they approached.

Cara nodded; she felt its warm breath on her face as she stood beside the beast and twisted herself down from the waist to get a look at it the right way up. What she saw made her smile "Sarah take a look," Cara instructed.

Sarah was a but confused but proceeded to make herself get into the same position and, much to her own surprise, saw what had made Cara smile. The great mouth that had looked so grim, with its turned-down corners, had actually been, of course, smiling sweetly at her.

Not only was the monster grinning at her, it now blinked in a goofy  
sort of way, which just could mean, I-am-in-a-pickle-aren't-I-but-  
all-the-same-how-d'you-do-and-thanks-for-being-nice-to-me. Cara kept her warm smile that only seemed to grow as she looked at the creature, Sarah  
returned a cautious smile. She was not going to credit this monster with being, uniquely in this place, what it seemed to be.

"Ludo -- down," it repeated.

"Ludo," Cara asked, "is that your name?"

"Ludo -- friend."

"Nice to meet you Ludo," Cara said as she ruffled Ludo's ginger head, between his horns.

He smiled, and sighed.

"Uh-uh." Sarah said as she straightened, sounding not completely convinced "I've had people say that to me before. So I'm not taking anything for granted. But ..." She shook her head and, more to herself than to Ludo, concluded, "Your eyes are just like Merlin's."

Cara straightened up and looked at the knot tethering Ludo's leg to  
the branch. It was a simple bowline, which one could release with one  
tug. As Cara reached for it Ludo suddenly sounded was another roar that made the rocks tremble.

Sarah leaped back. "I knew it! We can't trust anyone in this place. He's going to turn back into a raging monster the moment we let him down from here."

"No he's not, look." Cara pointed, "He's hurt."

Sarah then saw that Ludo, far from aiming a blow at them, was using his paws to rub one or two of the tenderest places where the goblins had bitten him with their nipper sticks.

"Ludo -- hurt," he moaned.

Sarah looked more closely at him. He was covered with little bleeding wounds, under his fur. "Oh," she cried, "you poor thing!"

"I noticed them when I was looking at him," Cara said "Now can you help me get him down?"

Sarah quickly went over, reached up, tugged at the rope, and released him. He would have hit the ground with a mighty thump but Cara made sure they both had a hold on the rope before Sarah released it so, through straining a bit, they lowered him to the ground gently. With deep little groans, he sat himself up, and began to rub his wounded head and the sores inflicted upon him. Cara went to check on him while Sarah watched him, even now uncertain whether she should expect him to thank them or eat them.

"Goblins -- mean to Ludo," he grimaced.

"Oh, I know." Cara spoke gently with reassurance. "They were terribly mean to you," she told Ludo. She moved closer to him and patted his arm. "But it's all right now."

He sniffled, still rubbing. Then his face broke into the most endearing big dumb smile they had ever seen, bigger and dumber even than in any cartoon, "Friend!" Ludo declared.

"That's right, Ludo. I'm Cara and that's Sarah."

"Cawa—friend. Sawah -- friend."

"Yes, I am." Cara smiled.

"Me too" said Sarah.

They couldn't smile big and dumb like that, but they gave him the best they could do. "And," she added, "I want to ask a favor of you, Ludo."

"Huh?"

"We have to get to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth. Do you know the way there?"

Ludo shook his great head, still beaming at them.

*He's like a big puppy,* Cara thought still smiling at him.

Sarah sighed, and her shoulders sagged. "You don't know the way either?"

Again, he shook his head, with a small frown of apology.

"I wonder if anyone knows how to get through the Labyrinth." Sarah sighed and rested her chin in her hand.

"Well we'll just find out own way then," Cara said hoping to lift Sarah's spirits, "We should get going I'm not sure how much time we have left."

Sarah nodded and stood up. Ludo stood with them, massively towering over the both of them. %He may be no guide, % Sarah thought, %but it's nice to have him on our side. % Then turning to Cara she asked "By the way Cara what happened to you? It had to have been better then what happened to me."

"Well," Cara started, "I was wondering around…"


	11. Chapter 11 Where to Now

**Ch11 Where to now? **

Daniel was still running he was halfway back to his door when he stopped ashamed of himself. ^She's my friend I can't believe I ran from her.^ He thought as he shook his head, ^I'm going back.^

As he turned around to go find Cara he heard a voice "Well if it isn't you."

"Y-y-your Majesty!" Daniel's eyes opened wide at the sight of the Goblin King staring at him.

"I'm surprised to see you away from your door," Jareth said looking straight at him making Daniel very nervous, "And where are you going?"

"Oh… uh… Nowhere just out for a walk," he lied hoping Jareth would believe him.

"For the first time since you took your post at that door?" Jareth asked as he raised and eyebrow making Daniel look down. "I know you're trying to help her, Cara, the girl with the glasses and kind heart, your dear friend who means so much to you."

Daniel's head shot up with a worried look in his eyes, ^Is it bad or good that he knows that? ^ He wondered ^Please don't let her be in trouble for this PLEASE! ^

"I want you to take her back to the beginning." Jareth said staring straight at him again.

"No she's come so far!" Daniel pleaded; Jareth looked at him slightly annoyed.

"I know. That's the problem; she'll be at the castle in no time if this keeps up."

"But sire please why not just let her be. I won't do nothing to harm her I WON'T!" Daniel cried surprised that he would go against anything the Goblin King would say.

"Don't worry I won't have you try and hurt her," Jareth said making Daniel feel a bit relieved, "You have to stall her anyway you can, or I can have Higgle do it if you like."

^Hoggle^ Daniel thought "But why? Is it really so bad if she gets there?"

Jareth sighed, "You're like a child you know that? You know full well if she gets there she'll just leave," Jareth frowned at the thought but only for a moment before his face returned to normal, so as not to let Daniel see how he felt.

"I know," Daniel hung his head he knew Jareth was right; the last girl his majesty had liked had left so why should Cara be different.

"No one here wants her to leave so you see we can't let her get to the castle," Jareth said "We must stop her."

Daniel nodded sadly, "What should I do your majesty?"

"And that's what happened." Cara finished.

"Geez you didn't have to go through much did you?" Sarah said slightly annoyed.

"I guess not," Cara said feeling guilty since she knew what Sarah had gone through. As she looked around trying not to look at Sarah she noticed something, "Hey Sarah look." Cara pointed and Sarah's eyes followed to where she was pointing to see two doors appear.

"Where did they come from?" Sarah asked as she approached them with Cara and Ludo behind her. They looked more closely at the knockers. Each had the form of a repulsive face, with a ring set in it. The knocker to the left had the ring coming out of its ears. The one on the right held the ring in its mouth. They looked from one to the other wondering which to choose.

"Well, guys," Sarah asked after awhile, "which one of these two ugly characters shall we choose?"

"It's very rude to stare," said the first knocker, the one with the ring set in its ears.

Cara blinked is surprise as Sarah jumped. Neither was accustomed to the habit that normally inarticulate things had, in the Labyrinth, of speaking their minds.

"We're sorry," Cara said, "We were just wondering which door to choose, that's all."

$ Really! We're scarcely to blame for assuming that a door knocker would have no mind to speak, let alone blunt opinions on acceptable social behavior.$ Sarah thought slightly annoyed at both Cara and the doorknocker.

"What?" the first knocker asked. Cara was about to reply but before she could open her mouth, she and the others heard a mumbling noise from behind them.

It was the second knocker, with the ring in its mouth. It said something like "Mmm gli m g any."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," the first knocker said primly.

"Ker glimpfwrt mble mble mble ..." Sarah just shook her head wondering when something would be normal while Cara addressed the second knocker.

"One moment I don't understand what you're saying." She had already realized what the problem was.

"What was that?" the first knocker inquired.

Cara took hold of the ring in the second knocker's mouth and pulled. It came away easily. The face looked tremendously relieved. It exercised the muscles around its jaw and chin with evident pleasure.

"It's so good to get that thing out," it sighed.

"What were you saying?" Sarah asked.

The first knocker, behind them, said, "Huh?"

The second knocker nodded at the first. "I said it's no good talking to him. He's deaf as a post, that one, I can tell you."

The first knocker said, "Mumble, mumble, mumble, that's you. You're a wonderful conversational companion, I must say."

"YOU SHOULD TALK!" the second knocker yelled back. "ALL YOU CAN DO IS MOAN!"

"It's no good," the first knocker said, in a matter-of-fact voice. "I can't hear you."

The seconded knocker sighed in what sounded like exasperation.

Cara looked at the second knocker and asked "Where do these doors lead?"

"What?" asked the first knocker.

"Search me," the second one answered her. "We're just the knockers."

"Oh," Sarah said, reflecting that Cara and she ought to have known better than to expect a simple answer.

Sarah decided to try the door with the first knocker on it, when she realized it wouldn't open she asked "How do we get through?"

"Huh?" asked the first knocker.

The second one, with an arch smile, replied, "Knock and the door will open."

"Ah." Cara said looking at the ring in Ludo's mouth, she smiled and gently took it out and handed it to Sarah who went to put it back in the second knocker's mouth.

He made a face. "Uh-uh, I don't want that thing back in my mouth." And he clamped his lips tightly shut, and refused to open them even when she put the ring against his mouth.

"Come on," Sarah said. "I want to knock."

He shook his head stubbornly.

"Hmmm," commented the first knocker, morosely as usual. "Doesn't want the ring back in his mouth, Eh? Can't say as I blame him."

"I'm sorry," Cara said, as Sarah pushed the ring against the knocker's  
lips again "But we need to get through."

He simply pursed his mouth and resisted.

"Oh, come on," Sarah said, and tried again.

The knocker frowned and squeezed his lips together even more tightly.

Then Cara had an idea, she whispered it to Sarah who smiled and nodded. With her finger and her thumb, Sarah squeezed the knocker's nose. He held out a while, scowling more and more fiercely, but in the end he had to open his mouth for breath.

"Damn!" he gasped.

In a flash, Sarah had the ring back in his mouth, and knocked on the door.

He was protesting. "Kgrmpf. Mble. Mble. Mble. Grmfff."

"Sorry," Cara said.

"I had to do it," Sarah added.

"That's all right," the first knocker told her. "He's used to it."

This door swung open to reveal a forbidding forest. On this side of the wall they were in sunshine, but through the doorway was a dismal and brooding prospect. Ludo was growling and trying to draw back, but Sarah was not going in without him and Cara knew they had to keep going.

"Come on," Cara said, trying to coax Ludo to them.

"There's no other way we can go. Except back where we came from, and I'm not doing that." Sarah said as she stepped through the doorway and waited for Cara and Ludo to join her. Ludo followed her, reluctantly, with Cara beside him. Cara felt safe near the big beast so she decided to stay by him. The door swung shut of its own accord, with a resounding thud. The echo lasted a long time.

Both Cara and Sarah shivered. The sky was the color of cast iron, and the forest  
plants looked shriveled, as though the sun had never shone on them since their first day on earth. They both felt terribly dispirited after just a minute in this place, and Cara looked for Ludo to hearten her. His expression was unhappier than her own.

"Oh, come on, you two," Sarah said, trying to sound cheerful. "Fancy a great thing like you being so scared; and you little miss sunshine being so down hearted."

Ludo shook his head. "Not -- good."

"Don't worry Ludo it'll be alright," Cara said trying to make him more at ease. She gave him a hug which made Ludo smile for a moment, just a moment.

Sarah shrugged, with a heavy heart, turned around again, and wondered which way to go. A path ran in front of her into the forest, but how could anyone take it for granted that a path was the way you wanted to go?

"I don't even know which way the castle is," she said with another sigh. "There's nothing to be scared of you guys," she said, and felt she had to take some initiative, if only to persuade Ludo and Cara to buck up.

At that moment Cara, who was trying to get Ludo to cheer up felt like the ground under her feet had disappeared and suddenly found Ludo and herself falling.

As she fell she heard Sarah speak, "Ludo? Cara?" Sarah looked all around her. "Cara! Ludo!"


	12. Chapter 12 Now What

**Ch12 Now What?**

Cara didn't know what had happened or where they were going she just hoped that when they landed they wouldn't get hurt. Finally coming to an end there was a loud thud followed by a softer one with a slight groan.

"Oh sorry Ludo you alright?" she asked climbing off the upside down beast.

"Ludo ok," he replied sitting upright the standing. "Where at?" he asked in a worried tone.

"It's alright Ludo don't be scared," Cara said feeling him squeeze her shoulder. "Look just hold my hand and we'll figure out what to do, ok?"

She held out her hand to the poor beast who took it murmuring "Ok."

She looked around hold Ludo's hand gently. It looked like a tunnel, which made sense since they were probably underground, *Looks like we have to pick a way again,* Cara thought looking down both ways.

"Light," Ludo suddenly said shaking Cara from her thoughts and pointing.

"Good work Ludo! That should be the way out then."

As they walked down toward the light they heard something shuffle around them causing Ludo to moan sadly.

"It's ok Ludo," Cara said trying to comfort him though the sound had worried her too.

He moaned again in reply and she tried to think of something to make him feel better.

"When I get scared I sing," Cara said facing the sad looking creature. "Would you like it if I sang to you?"

Ludo nodded slightly happy so Cara tried to think of a song.

"Had a dream of living on my own,

With no fear of being all alone.

Pushed my sadness down inside of me,

And pretended I was strong as I could be.

Country road, this old road,

If you go right to the end,

Got a feeling it'll take me,

To that town, country road.

It doesn't matter to me how sad I might be,

I will never ever let a tear show in my eye.

If my feet are moving faster that's because I only want to,

Push away memories.

Country road, this old road,

Could go right to my hometown.

I won't go there,

I can't go there,

Can't go down that country road.

Country road, when tomorrow comes I'll be like I always am.

Won't go back there, can't go back there,

Fare thee well, Country road."

When she finished Ludo was grinning which made Cara smile.

Suddenly they heard clapping, "You sing very pretty Miss Cara."

"Daniel?" Cara said looking around to try and see where it came from, she finally saw him sitting on top of a wall.

Ludo made a slight growling noise at the cat-like creature.

"It's alright Ludo he's a friend," Cara said turning from Ludo to Daniel, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to help you," he replied hopping down "I can show you how to get out of here just follow me." Daniel started off down the path; Cara looked at Ludo who still had an unhappy look on his face.

"It's ok Ludo I think we can trust him besides we were going that way anyway."

Ludo let out a slight grunt and began to lumber off after Daniel with Cara.

After walking for awhile Ludo still didn't look very happy and kept looking at Daniel as if wondering if he really was a friend or not, deciding she should say something Cara tapped Daniel's shoulder.

"Yes Miss Cara?"

"I was just wondering; how did you get here? Did you fall like Ludo and me or some other way?"

Before he could answer a strange rumbling sound began, "What's that?" Cara asked looking around as Ludo made a panicky grunting sound.

"Oh no it's changing," Daniel said looking worried, "Quickly RUN!"

He took off down the road as fast as he could followed by Cara and Ludo, as they ran Cara saw pieces of the walls around them disappear and rearrange themselves in different places.

"Look!" shouted Daniel pointing ahead "There's the exit!"

Cara could see a light not too far in front of them and hoped it would be safer out there.

"Come on guys lets hurry," she said pulling Ludo's hand for a moment then scooping up Daniel who had tripped. They got out just as a wall moved to where the exit had been.

*That was close I guess that's what happens when this place changes.* "Is everyone alright?" Cara asked checking on Daniel.

"I'm fine Miss Cara" he said but Ludo didn't answer.

Cara looked up to see Ludo was gone, "Oh no! He must be stuck in there," she said going back to where the exit had been trying to find a way to open it again.

"Don't worry Miss Cara I'm sure he's ok, he looked like a fellow who could take care of himself. I think its best we just try to get to the castle he may be heading there now."

"I suppose you're right," she answered coming away from the wall "But please Daniel just call me Cara 'Miss Cara' just sounds strange to me."

Daniel smiled, "Alright. This way Cara."

He started off with Cara behind him still worried about Ludo, *I hope he's safe and that I find him and everyone else again.*


	13. Chapter 13 Youre WHO

**Ch13 You're who?!**

Daniel had Cara follow him for awhile till they came to a field of flowers.

"That's weird," Daniel said

"What is?" Cara asked.

"We shouldn't be here I was trying to get you back to the beginning." Daniel covered his mouth once he realized what he'd said.

"What?!" Cara asked shocked "Is that why Ludo and I got separated? I thought you were my friend."

Daniel could see the hurt in her face, which only made him feel worse. "I am honest! It's just…"

"He didn't want you to leave so he and Jareth decided he'd make it so you couldn't win," a voice said.

Cara and Daniel turned to see a young woman in a dark blue gown with long black hair, like a hidden pool at midnight, she was holding some flowers in her hand as she turned her dark brown eyes settled on them and Cara's eyes widened slightly. She could have passed for her sister! She looked almost exactly like her and Niki; suddenly the woman broke out into a smile.

"Morgana Le Fay?!" Daniel shouted with evident surprise on his face.

*WHO?!* Cara thought obviously surprised to see someone like her in a place like this, though considering the Labyrinth she shouldn't have been, and that she would look like they could be related.

"Yes dear," she said turning to Daniel for a second then back to Cara with an extremely happy look on her face, "Oh sweetie just look at you." She said throwing her arms open, causing her to drop the flowers, and running up to Cara giving the shocked girl a hug "I swear I don't check on you for a couple years and you go and grow up on me! I can see you have the good genes you look so much like me!"

*Huh?* Cara thought slightly scared by the fact that not only had Morgana just hugged her, and knowing legends about her knew what she was capable of, but that she seemed so pleased to see her. That coupled with the fact Morgana's face had suddenly become serious only made Cara more worried, Morgana released Cara from the hug but still kept a hold of her. Morgana looked down and before Cara could ask what she was doing she quickly, and rather roughly, grabbed Cara's chest which cause the poor girl to scream in shock and pain.

"Yeowch!"

"For crying out loud girl! Where did you get a rack like that?!" Morgana asked.

"L-l-lady Morgana!" Daniel addressed her, trying to hide his shock and embarrassment of what had just happened.

"Yes what is it?" she asked as if nothing had happened.

"Owie owie please let go," Cara asked as politely as she could, under the circumstances, when suddenly another voice spoke.

"Honestly Morgana can't I let you out of my sight for one minute?!" it asked in a slightly irritated manner.

Cara turned as best she could to see and older gentleman in a long robe with a white beard and an unhappy look on his face staring at them.

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked sounding like she'd done nothing wrong.

The old man sighed and crossed over to them taking Cara off Morgana thereby releasing her from Morgana's death grip on her chest. "We talked about this. You can't go around sexually harassing your grandchildren," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well damn they're busting out of her top like a couple of cantaloupes how could I not grab them?" Morgana answered in the same matter-of-fact tone causing the old man to sigh again.

*Morgana Le Fay is my grandmother?!* Cara thought slightly confused * And she grabbed my chest?* Cara's face went from confused to rather creeped out and exhausted, *Oi my grandmother just felt me up.* She felt herself shiver from the thought then finding her voice addressed the old man, who seemed to be the more reasonable one, "Um excuse me sir but what do you mean by 'her grandchildren'?"

The old man looked at her with a surprised expression then back at Morgana "You did _that_ to her and she doesn't even know?!" he asked sounding very frustrated.

"What?!" Morgana asked once again sounding either shocked or innocent of anything.

The man sighed and turned back to Cara, "Well my dear since Morgana doesn't seem to want to explain I will. I am Merlin."

*MERLIN?!* Cara screamed in her head *Where are these people coming from?!*

"And this woman is Morgana Le Fay, your great-grandmother on you fathers side. She's been keeping an eye on you and your sister since you were born making sure you were both safe. Of course we can't directly interfere in mortals lives and since you and your sister are basically mortal she couldn't help with your… home problems." His face saddened slightly as Morgana's looked angry; Cara knew why her home life was anything but pleasant.

After taking a moment to take it all in she spoke "So Morgana Le Fay easily one of the greatest of all faery queens; the half sister of King Arthur is my sister's and mines grandmother?"

"Oh you know about me!" Morgana chimed happily.

"Of course I love legends," Cara responded.

Morgana looked like she might hug her again but Merlin stopped her, "Yes my dear as hard as it might be to believe you two are related."

"Actually I can kind of see it," Cara said making Merlin look surprised again.

"You can?"

"Yes she acts a lot like my sister does when she's hyper."

"Ha!" Morgana said with a smile "I told you Niki and I were a lot alike."

Merlin gave Cara a look which seemed to say _Really?!_ and _I'm sorry_, at the same time.

"Yes and speaking of Niki I have to get out of here and find my way to the castle to get Niki back," Cara stated "Do you know how I can get out of here?"


	14. Chapter 14 To Your Friends

**Ch14 To your friends **

"Of course we do," Morgana said "We come here to visit…"

"Annoy." Merlin broke in making Morgana glare at him slightly.

"Visit Jareth every couple hundred years."

*Couple hundred years?* Cara thought *Well people related to the fay don't really age I guess.* "Can you show me how to get to the castle then?" Cara asked hopefully.

"I wish we could dear," Merlin said "But you must find it on your own."

Cara nodded, "I understand."

"We can however help you get out of the garden," he said making Cara smile.

"Thank you that would be a big help."

"W-wait a moment," Daniel said nervously "I'm supposed to take her back to the beginning. His majesty will be mad if I don't."

Morgana looked at the little creature and patted his head, "Don't you worry dear I'll see to it Jareth doesn't lay a hand on you or anything," She said with a smile making Daniel less nervous and manage a slight smile of his own; "You're so cute! How'd you like to hang out here with me instead?"

Daniel look shocked but soon changed to his Cheshire cat smile, "Sure!" He said happily.

"Great!" Morgana responded "Besides if you don't let my dear Granddaughter get to the castle I'll do painful things to you," her smile widened as did Daniel's eyes, Merlin shook his head, she grabbed his hand lead him off in one direction, while commenting on how cute he was.

Cara blinked a few times as Merlin sighed, "I guess I'll be the one to show you. Follow me." He started off in a different direction then Morgana and Cara quickly followed not wanting to lose him.

After walking for awhile they came to a door with writing on it, Merlin said something in a language Cara didn't understand but it caused the letters to glow and the door to open on the other side was a forest of strange looking trees with a path. "Follow the path," Merlin said pointing "You'll find your way."

"Thank you," Cara said and with that he was gone. As soon as Cara walked through the door it closed behind her and blended into the trees so well she couldn't tell where it was. She walked along for awhile when she heard speaking, she cautiously approached to see someone she knew "Sarah! Hoggle! Ludo!" she cried happily running to them.

"Cara!" Sarah cried "Oh my gosh where have you been? Are you alright?" Sarah bombarded Cara with questions which she answered just happy to see her.

As they were talking Ludo walked up and hugged her "Cawa back!" he cried happily smiling his big goofy grin making Cara smile too.

"Yes Cara back," she assured him.

"And who might this young lady be?" questioned a new voice.

"Oh right sorry. Sir Didymus this is Cara, Cara this is Sir Didymus," Sarah said introducing Cara to a fox looking knight.

He was courtly in appearance, wearing a smart jerkin, cut in the military style, and a cap with a plume in it. His mustache was white and aristocratically long, and his legs, though thin, were held still and apart. A bushy tail rose proudly from beneath his jerkin. His right hand held a staff. Altogether he gave the impression of a character who, though diminutive, was used to commanding and to being obeyed.

"Pleasure to meet you Sir Didymus," Cara said with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine my lady," he said giving her a gracious bow, or the best one he could give while seated atop a woolly Old English sheepdog.

"Who is that?" Cara asked pointing to the dog.

"Ambrosius. My loyal steed, my lady," Sir Didymus answered proudly.

"Nice to meet you too Ambrosius," Cara said to the dog who barked in reply as if to say _Nice to meet you too_.

"Well let's go," Sarah said "We need to get going."

"Right," Cara responded and set off with her friends toward the castle. Meanwhile inside the castle Niki was getting very annoyed.


	15. Chapter 15 The Escape

**Ch15 The Escape **

#I have to get OUT OF HERE! # Niki screamed in her head. She sighed looking at the kid in her lap who seemed very content as the goblins ran about acting like idiots. The baby had gone and gotten attached to her and the goblins wouldn't stop… well being goblins. No wonder Jareth kicked them so much the stupid things they did would hurt anyone's head after awhile. Only good thing was that a good portion of them seemed to be falling asleep from whatever it was they were drinking so much of. #If more of them would just fall asleep I might be able to get out of here, # she thought looking around. Then she saw Jareth sitting on his throne, #Damn forgot about him. #

She heard a small yawn and looked down as the baby snuggled against her, figuring it must be getting tired too she took it as another good sign that an escape attempt might work, if only she could get Jareth to leave. Looking back at him she noticed he had another crystal with him or maybe the same one he'd had before, he seemed to have so many it was hard to tell. He'd stare at those things for a long time then suddenly they'd be gone and come back whenever he decided he wanted to look at it again. #What the heck is he looking at? # Niki wondered but knew better then to ask, he'd just give her some random answer and she wasn't up for that.

Niki took another look around out of boredom and saw more goblins lying or maybe she should say falling down and going to sleep, #Good good. # She heard a sound and looked over at Jareth again who had stood up still looking at his crystal. Keeping his eyes on it he walked up a set of stairs and out of the room, #Yes! # She practically screamed in her head as he left, she looked at the few semi-awake goblins and the baby in her lap. She gently tried to get up laying the baby on a pillow, but he began whimpering which made the semi-awake goblins look over. "It's ok," Niki said trying to hush the child with-out much success. #Maybe a lullaby? # she thought almost getting desperate.  
"Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight  
With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed."

It seemed to work as the baby stopped whimpering and went to sleep. "Whew," Niki sighed in relief, she then heard the sound of snoring and turned around to see all the goblins asleep. #YES! Two for two! # She smiled and quickly went down the other flight of stairs that Jareth hadn't taken.

After wandering down the stairs she found her way to the castle doors, "Thank goodness." She groaned when she saw the doors were closed, as slowly and quietly as she could she opened them just enough to sneak though. Once outside she saw a small city and goblins everywhere just walking around, doing whatever it was that was normal for goblins to do. Quickly she hurried down to the city, after all there had to be a way out there, right? As she walked through the city she saw some of the houses, if you could call them that a good portion looked completely dilapidated, were actually shops where things she'd never heard of were sold, except shoes that was one she knew. She was also surprised that the goblins didn't seem to notice she was there. "What's this?" and odd voice asked behind her, "A girl?" #Spoke to soon. #

Niki turned around to see a goblin woman, at least she thought it was a woman, looking at her in a rather unhappy way. The goblin was wearing a semi-tattered dress and apron with a basket on her back with what looked like roots in it. "How do you do?" Niki asked hoping she could get away from the goblin quickly before anything happened.

The woman huffed, "What kind of weird creature are you? Last one I saw like you cause a damn war to break out. I'm still getting my house back together."  
"I'm sorry?" Niki wasn't sure what to do so she started walking away.  
"Well you should be," the woman walked after her as she continued, "Do you know how hard to is to keep a house looking nice? I bet you don't. Of course you probably don't have to worry about that do you, you weird little thing you."  
#Ok, this lady is more annoying then the dummies in the throne room. Maybe if I make her think I'm a fairy or whatever she'll leave me be. # Niki turned around and looked at the goblin woman, "Look I don't have time for this. Now go away or I'll… I'll put a spell on you! I'm part fairy you know."

The woman gave her a disbelieving look then her eyes widened as she noticed Niki's hair, Niki smirked figuring it work unfortunately it worked a bit too well. The woman promptly screamed, "It's a human faery! A Fey! Help! Run for your lives!" Not waiting around for more goblins Niki took off down an alley as the woman kept screaming. #Crap! Crappity crap! How can I have such bad luck? # She saw more goblins as she ran a few started screaming when they saw her, "THE FEY LADY! RUN!" Another few started swinging whatever they had at her and throwing who knows what at her.

Niki continued running till she came to a wall. #Shit, what's this? # She looked it up and down then blurted, "The outside wall!" Niki quickly followed it around to the right and saw the open gates, #Alright some good luck. # As she walked around the gate she stopped and looked at what was on the other side, what she saw surprised her. "It looks like a garbage dump," she said neither believing nor understanding why there'd be a dump directly outside the front gates.

"It's the junkyard," a voice said behind her, she groaned and turned around to see three goblins she'd seen from the throne room.  
"His Majesty sent us to find you," said one.  
"Do you know how hard that was? Half the city is screaming about this monstrous Fey that's out to eat us," said the second.  
"Maybe we should let her go then?" the third said a bit worried.  
"Shut up!" the other two shouted.

Niki just shook her head. "Alright let's head back then," she said heading back the way she came with the three of them following her. If she had to choose between being stuck in a throne room or being lost in a garbage er… junkyard she'd take waiting in the throne room. As they walked back she noticed some of the goblins hiding from her and some cheering at the "hero's" who had stopped the Fey from terrorizing them. She growled at them which sent them running.

After being taken back inside the castle, complaining most of the way, she saw Jareth standing there with a half annoyed half impressed look on his face. "You know I don't think anyone who's been wished away has ever made it out of this castle, let alone the Labyrinth. Did you really think you'd get very far?" he asked in a rather smug voice. Niki just rolled her eyes, "Well since I have a few years and better motor skills then most of them I figured I had a good shot at it. I'm also not exactly stupid you know." Jareth let out a small chuckle, "You'd make an interesting sister." He stated as he turned around, motioning for the goblins to make sure Niki followed who wasn't sure if that was a compliment or insult.

As she walked along she found Jareth's statement bothering her a bit, she didn't really think Cara would stay with this kind of guy and there was no way she'd want to be stuck here or stuck related to Jareth, but she also had to admit they might be good for each other he could help her with her confidence problems and she could probably make him nicer.

Once back in the throne room the baby wobbled up to her, #Oh great, it missed me. # Knowing she was beat again she stooped down and picked him up, "Hey drool factory." The baby laughed at her, she just sighed and shook her head with a small smile. A few of the goblins came up to her asking where she'd been and how she got out but before she could respond Jareth spoke, "Would you like to see your sister?"

Niki looked around the room for a moment before she looked at Jareth not fully believing or trusting him, he motioned for her to come closer to him. For better or worse she decided to obey. As she got closer she saw another crystal sitting on a stand that looked like it had faces on it. "In there," Jareth said simply pointing to the crystal, still having her guard up she looked into it to see a picture appear.

"Cara!" Niki practically shouted giving/shoving the baby at Jareth before getting closer, she could tell she was in a forest but had no idea how close or far away that was from the castle or who those people/creatures she was with were. "Look, Sarah." Niki turned around to see Jareth behind her, she guessed he was talking to the other girl she'd seen with Cara. #Must be the baby's sister. # "Is this what you're trying to find?" He held the baby up who giggled. "So much trouble over such a little thing, but not for long." Niki began to get worried with how he was talking. "She'll soon forget all about you my fine fellow, just as soon as Hoggle gives her my present. Then she'll forget everything." Niki's eyes widened slightly, what exactly was he planning for that girl? And what about her sister, what kind of plan did he have for Cara.


	16. Chapter 16 Through The Woods

**Ch16 Through the woods**

After awhile of wondering through the woods Sarah realized that she had no idea where Sir Didymus was leading them.

"Cara," Sarah started "Do you know where we're going?"

"Not really. You?" Cara answered.

"No," Sarah said and went up to Sir Didymus, "Excuse me but where are we going?"

"Withersoever thy quest demandeth," he answered. He had never felt so happy.

"Do you know the way to the castle?" Sarah asked.

"To anysoever castle thou namest, fair and gentle damsels. The Castle of Perseverance? The Castle of Tintagel? The Castle -"

"How about Jareth's castle?" Cara said.

"Ah, in Goblin City." Sir Didymus nodded. He had been hoping for a quest that would take seven years to perform, but he did not show his disappointment. Perhaps this was a trial, and something more enduring would come of it. "Ambrosius knows these woods well," he said. "Come now," Sir Didymus called to everyone "We should reach the castle well before day." He was interrupted by the sound of a stomach rumbling "Is that my stomach or yours Ambrosius?" he asked his steed.

Cara heard Ludo's stomach rumble as he sadly said "Hungry."

"Your right," Cara said feeling a bit hungry herself.

"We can't stop now," Sarah said, "Maybe we can find some berries or something."

Cara looked around at the trees some seemed to have faces that watched them at one point she thought she saw Jareth's face peering at them. Cara went up to one to take a closer look when she suddenly heard Hoggle, in a strangled voice, cry out.

"Damn you, Jareth! And damn me, too!"

Cara's head snapped back to see Hoggle turning his face away from Sarah and run headlong into the forest, and seeing the peach in Sarah's hand she knew at once what had happened and rushed back to her. Now Sarah was tottering, she managed to stagger to a tree and leaned against it. Her eyes were looking up at the sky as Cara came over.

"Sarah are you alright?" Cara asked worried.

"Everything's dancing," she whispered.

Niki sighed very bored now that she was back in the castle she looked around and noticed Jareth. He held four crystal balls close to his face. He stared into each of them in turn, catching the light. It seemed as though he were choosing among them. He took one of them and swirled it into the air, with a flick of his wrist. To Niki's surprise it floated away from him and became a bubble. Then it drifted through the open window beside which he was standing, and away through the darkening sky. The other three followed in turn, coldly beautiful bubbles floating through the dusk, turning and gleaming, mesmeric globes glowing in the dying light.

Sarah was still leaning limply against the tree, too dizzy to move, with Cara by her side desperately trying to help her get up, since Ludo and Sir Didymus didn't seem to hear her calls, when the four bubbles approached them in the sky. Sarah stared at them, entranced. She watched as the dazzling spheres floated toward her, slowly descending. They were dancing with the light, and she could hear music, an aching, haunting music, solemn, like a pavane. She was rapt. Her lips parted in wonder. The bubbles were close enough now for her to see that within the first of them was the dancer from her music box, twirling pirouettes. In the other two bubbles was another dancer, moving with sinuous elegance.

Cara could hear music but had no idea where it came from as she looked around she noticed Sarah. Sarah's body swayed hypnotically in time with the music. Cara's eyes traveled to where Sarah's were. Cara saw the bubbles and the dancers inside; then the fourth came from behind them as if it had been waiting for her to notice them. In it she saw the picture of the princess she had in her room, she found herself swaying to the music enchanted by it. Suddenly she was inside a bubble, dancing, dressed in a ball gown. Enchanted and enchanting, she danced slowly across the sky in company with the other dancers. A congregation of many bubbles crossed the night sky, each with a dancer within it. They were approaching one great bubble, as though attracted by some magnetic force. Inside the great bubble was a magnificent ballroom. Jareth was already dancing there.

Sir Didymus and Ludo had come to the edge of the forest, and now they looked out across the bare, dry, cracked plain to the distant walls of the castle. Sir Didymus patted Ambrosius, who had found the way.  
"Good work, oh loyal steed," he told the dog. He half turned his head to call behind him, with a trace of smugness. "Yonder lies the castle, my ladies."  
He heard no answer and turned fully around to see where Cara and Sarah were. Ludo too turned around, a growl of suspicion in his throat. Together they stared back down the trail they had followed. They had vanished.  
"My ladies?" Sir Didymus was shouting. "My ladies?" Above their heads a bubble floated past, moving in the direction of the castle.


	17. Chapter 17 The Goblin King's Ball

{Side note: The dress Cara wears is modeled after the Queen of Owls by Nene Thomas}

**Ch17 The Goblin King's Ball**

The ballroom had known opulence. Between glittering cornices were hung many long chandeliers where the wax, dripping for a hundred years, had formed stalactites. The silk covering of the walls had faded and, in places, worn threadbare. Bubbles decorated the room, and the whole of it was contained within the iridescent skin of one great bubble. A tall, gilt, thirteen-hour clock stood in a corner. It was almost nine o'clock.

Sarah watched the dance, and the dancers watched her, from behind their masks. The men sported silken shirts open to the waist and tight velvet breeches. Some of them wore wide-brimmed, plumed hats; others had capes or carried staffs. The women's gowns left their shoulders bare and dove low between their breasts. They had their hair coiffed high, and many wore long gloves.

The dancers moved in a ring around the ballroom, with a kind of lethargic brilliance, as though the party had been going on all night. Men who were not dancing lounged indolently against the columns, or in a cushioned pit in the center of the ballroom, in the company of women. Maids and footmen, with skin the color of old parchment, served them trays of fruit and refilled their goblets from decanters. And always the dancers were watching through the eyeholes in their cruel half-masks, from which snouts projected and horns sprouted above. Moving together or elegantly reclined, they watched Cara, or watched each other watching, and beneath the masks the mouths smiled at each other like knives.

Cara walked around eyes wide wondering where Sarah was, where she was and how she gotten there. She knew that in the story she had read you had to eat the peach but she hadn't maybe it was seeing the bubbles/crystals with the ball in it that did it. Cara was feeling very uncomfortable with the people that were staring at her and seemed to be whispering about her then she noticed herself in one of the mirrors. She always tried not to look at herself in the mirror since as far back as she could remember she had never liked what she saw, now she saw why they were whispering she had white roses in her hair and was wearing a beautiful snow white dress with black trimming that she felt would have suited someone else much prettier better then her. She was the picture of innocence in that setting, a picture that excited the dancers, who never took their masked eyes off her, while they moved with weary grace to the cadence of the sinisterly beautiful tune. A few gorgeously gowned women snickered behind their fans at her. The people passing behind her, in the mirror, were watching her like ravishing birds of prey.

Cara was tense now, self-conscious as she normally was only more so now in the dress, for she was among people she could not understand but who behaved as though they knew something that she didn't know. She hoped this would be over soon as she continued to move hurriedly around the ballroom looking for Sarah and ignoring the whispers around her.

"Where is she?" she wondered aloud.

"Where is who?" a voice asked behind making Cara's eyes open wide for she knew whose voice it was even though she'd only heard it once before. She turned to face a man holding a reddish horned mask on a stick who, once she'd turned, removed it to reveal himself.

"Jareth?" she said surprised that he wouldn't be somewhere else looking for Sarah instead of by her. He was a resplendent figure, upright and blond, in a midnight blue frock coat, diamante at the neck, shoulders, and cuffs. Ruffs of pale gray silk at his throat and wrists set off the pallor of his skin. On his legs he was wearing black tights and black, shiny boots.

He smiled at her surprise "Shall we dance?" he asked and before Cara could protest he took her hand and whirled her onto the dance floor.

"What do you think of it?" he asked her.

"I feel like I'm in a dream. It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen."

"You're the most beautiful thing here Cara."

She blushed, not only from Jareth's comment but also from the fact that she'd never really dance with a guy before and that he seemed to hold her so closely, she managed to find her voice and ask "What are you doing here?"

"Well it is my ball," he responded with a smile making her blush more.

"I meant why are you not you looking for Sarah?"

Jareth looked hurt for a moment "Why? Should I be?"

Cara felt bad as if she'd said something wrong again; she looked at the ground as she spoke, "I'm sorry I just assumed you'd be looking for her. She's so smart and beautiful and everything, I'm nothing special I'm sure I'm not even supposed to be here."

She heard Jareth laugh lightly then felt a hand under her chin "You don't understand do you?" he said more then asked, lifting her face to look at him. "Many people are beautiful on the outside but on the inside they're beasts. You have a greater and truer beauty, an inner beauty, the kind that shines and casts a pure light on everyone else lucky enough to realize it." Cara blushed deeply and looked away causing Jareth to laugh again, "So sweet and innocent I doubt you'll ever lose that, no matter what those fools do to you."

Cara looked back to see Jareth look angry, "What is it? Who do you mean?"

Jareth smiled slightly "Isn't it obvious? Those fool parents of yours all they do is hurt you, I've seen them! I've heard it, the hurtful things they say to you just because they can't do anything about what's happening in their lives! They try to make you feel inadequate and worthless, if I ever get my hands on them…" he trailed off and Cara could see the anger in him again.

"It's alright," she said somewhat sadly "I'm used to it and it's not as if you're the one doing it. Besides trying to talk to them or change how they think won't do any good, they always have to be right it's just how they are. I'm not even sure they realize they do it or how much it may hurt Niki and me when they do."

Cara sighed slightly and noticed that somehow during there dancing he had lead her off to the side where it wasn't so crowded she was about to ask how the got there when Jareth pulled her closer and embraced her making her blush very red.

"How…" he said quietly "How can you still be so sweet and gentle after how they've treated you? How can you be so kind to everyone when others have been cruel to you? Why are you still so childish and innocent when you've been through so much?"

Cara was in too much shock to speak and even if she wasn't she had no idea what to say. Jareth held her tighter making her blush even redder.

"Why? And why can't more people be like you?" He let her go slightly just enough to look her in the eye, "Why?" he said again, much quieter this time, as he brought his face closer to hers, Cara couldn't move. It looked like he was about to kiss her, a part of her happy and a part of her was afraid.

Before anything could happen Cara heard a clock begin to chime the hour and remembered, *Niki* Cara gently placed her hands on Jareth's chest to stop him, "I can't."

Even though she didn't really want to she pulled away from Jareth and ran to one of the mirror walls. Cara picked up a chair sitting near by she looked back to see Jareth looking sadly at her as if he knew she had to even if she didn't want to, then turning back to the mirror she smashed it. As the bubble burst she heard a few of the others who had been at the ball scream before she felt herself falling as she was sucked through the whole.

As she fell she saw strange things, and pieces of things, and things of pieces, were whizzing through space with her, some overtaking her, some receding. Then Cara started to recognize objects. It was an aerial Sargasso Sea formed of everything she had ever seen or imagined but rearranged in improbably combinations.

*If this is the debris of the ballroom than all my life must have been at that ball, in disguise.* she thought.

The floating junk room of her mind stretched from horizon to horizon. It was all speeding up and beginning to spin around, faster and faster, in a maelstrom, her with it. The rush of air became a screeching, untuned music which made Cara cover her ears.

Then it stopped she was on the ground, in her own clothes again and as Cara looked around she knew where she was, the junkyard.


	18. Chapter 18 The Junkyard

_{ Yes I live and continue to write. xD Sorry it's just one chapter right now, I do have the writing bug so hopefully I'll get a few more up today. Oh and 13 points to whoever can notice the slight cameo I threw in. ;P }  
_

**Ch18 The Junkyard **

What she saw was an utterly desolate landscape, a desert whose only  
features were heaps and scraps of junk. There was nothing to do here, nothing. With no one in sight it was a place where you would soon forget your own name.

Cara sighed, it was more depressing to be here then she thought it would be, *No time for feeling down. I have to get Niki.*

Her first step she took landed on a small pile of rags. The rags moved, suddenly, beneath her foot causing her to jump back.  
"Watch who you're stepping on dearie," said an old woman's voice.

"I'm terribly sorry," Cara apologized instinctively without knowing whom or what she was addressing. She was a bit shocked as an old bent goblin woman walked out from a pile of junk and looked at her. Cara looked around as it dawned on her that other mounds of garbage were in reality (if anything here was reality) loads on the backs of other people, who were moving very slowly across the moonscape. She spotted the painted chair from the ballroom not far away, surmounting a pile that someone had collected.

The woman eyed her curiously, "And what are you doing here?" she asked in a Yiddish accent.

"I was trying to find my way out of here. Could you maybe tell me how to get out of this trash heap?" Cara asked as nice as she could.

"It is not a trash heap!" the old woman shouted, "It's orange peels, it's coffee grounds, it's wisdom!"

Cara looked around again, "I'm sorry but it still looks like a trash heap to me." Cara decided to try her best to be polite and change the subject, "May I ask who you are?"

"I am Marjory, the one in charge of this 'trash heap' as you call it," she said sounding annoyed. "If you want help you best find someone else, I'm much to busy to deal with an odd thing like you."

Cara sighed as she watched her leave and leaned against a pile of junk, of course the pile answered, "'Ere! Git orf my back!" said an old woman's voice.  
"Sorry," Cara said, instinctively standing up to get off the woman.  
A section of the rags stood up and Cara saw that the pile of junk she'd leaned on was actually stacked up on the bent back of this little old goblin woman.

The junk woman's puckered face was staring crossly at her from beneath a load of bent and battered metal objects, discarded clothes, chipped crockery, and broken furniture that she bore. "Why don't you look where you're going, young woman?"  
"I'm sorry I was looking I just forgot," Cara answered, not sure how to admit she'd forgotten that these goblins were among the junk.  
"Then where are you going? You can't look where you're going if you don't know where you're going."  
"I'm trying to get to the castle to find my sister."  
The junk woman sniffed. "Doubt you'd get there dearie."

Cara thought that they could have argued the point, but she knew politeness would serve her better. She looked around and said, "I'm searching for the gates right now. Do you know were they are?"  
The junk woman chuckled, mollified. "Well, of course you was, dearie. We'se all searching for something, ain't we? But yer got to have sharp eyes if yer going to find anything. Now me, I found lots of things." And she glanced upward, indicating the burden of junk piled up on her back.  
Cara looked harder at the woman's rubbish trove and found it curiously interested her. "Why," she exclaimed, "so you have!"  
The junk woman grunted with satisfaction.  
"There's a cookie tin," Cara observed, "and a colander, and some pieces of candle ..."  
"Oh, yes." The junk woman was nodding. "It's hard to find classy stuff like this nowadays."  
"I suppose so." Cara looked past the old woman. Occasionally a pile of junk would arise on the back of someone who wandered across to try the pickings in another mound. All of them were heading, desultorily, in the same direction, as though making for home at the end of the day.  
"But don't you worry, dearie," the junk woman said in a caring voice. "I'll give you a few things, to get you started. How's that?"

"Oh, thank you." Cara said uncertainly, why was it the junk woman had become like a grandmother to her now? Something was not right but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The junk woman had started to trudge along in the same direction as the others. Cara walked along beside her unable to shake the uneasy feeling she had. As she went, the old woman rummaged with one hand among the pile of junk on her back, feeling for something. Cara watched her anxiously; fearing that the whole load could come crashing down around her if she pulled out one item.  
Eventually the junk woman said, "Ha," and extracted what she wanted.  
She handed it to Cara; it was Erik her Phantom of the Opera doll.  
Cara smiled with childish joy. "Erik!" she cried, hugging him. "Thank you," she told the junk woman, "Thank you." It was as though she were again the little girl being given the doll by her mother.  
"That's what you was looking for, ain't it?" the old woman asked, kindly.  
Cara nodded eagerly, clasping Erik to her. "Yes. I'd forgotten." She  
sighed, and gave the doll a kiss.  
"Now," the junk woman said, "why don't you go in there and see if there's anything else you'd like?" She was pointing to a sort of tent they had come to, as colorless as the rest of nowhere. The woman bent down and pulled back a flap of the tent.

Cara took a step forward the stopped abruptly, something was wrong; she shook her head, "No."

The junk woman looked concernedly at her and asked her, in a concerned voice, "What's the matter, dearie?"

"It's wrong," Cara said looking at the tent as if it was a deadly creature about to strike or a prison she was being lead to, at that thought she suddenly realized the truth of what was happening, "It's all junk."

Looking around her with new eyes she saw it was all fabricated from pieces of scrap, everything was rubbish, relics. She looked at her doll, yes this too all her things the whole place was a garbage heap, a dead shrine to a spirit that had fled. If she went into the tent, into the room within it would be a prison and she was her own jailer. And so she had the key to release herself, to go and do the thing that mattered.

"I don't need this. I need to save Niki, to protect her," she said dropping Erik and running from the confused face of the old woman. Of course the woman had tried to trap her as she herself was trapped by the thought that her possessions were what was most important, but that wasn't so at least not for her there was something much more important then that, she kept running unsure of where she was going but knowing that she had to get to Niki.

Suddenly Cara tripped on what could have been a piece of a table and fell rolling down a hill of junk, she covered her face to try and protect herself from whatever may be sticking out of the hill. As she fell she felt herself hit things, what she did not know, but as she fell it seemed the hill was smoothing out then strangely enough as if she was floating before she landed. She stayed still for a moment then stood up, she looked around to see nothing she was in a black place but could see clearly.

"What on earth?" she asked the air.

"You do like to fall don't you?" a voice asked, a voice she recognized.

"Morgana?"


	19. Chapter 19 The Dream Room

**Ch19 The Dream Room**

Sure enough when Cara spun around she was face to face with Morgana who promptly hugged her tightly.

"Hi honey, how's it going?" Morgana said giving Cara a squeeze, almost making it hard for her to breathe.

"I'm fine, but I could use some air," Cara said trying to squirm out of her arms.

"Oops sorry," Morgana released her hold on Cara smiling at her. It was odd how Cara felt so used to having Morgana pop up and attack her with hugs even though they'd just met a few hours ago, maybe it was cause she looked like Niki. It was then Cara noticed that both Morgana and herself seemed to be floating and had a glow around them, *Maybe that's why I can see in here.*

"Yes that's one reason," Morgana said still smiling.

Cara blinked, "You can read minds?"

"Maybe."

Cara mentally sighed, Morgana was much more random then she'd have ever thought.

"The other reason," Morgana said taking Cara's hand, "Is because this is the dream room, nothing is hidden here."

"Dream room?" Cara asked, and as if in response the room flashed white causing Cara to cover her eyes at how bright the light was.

When she lowered her hand she was amazed at what she saw, a huge room with a vaulted ceiling, intricate pillars, and stain glass windows. But what was truly amazing was at the end of the room there was a mountain top with a few scattered trees beside a lake, the water in the lake was flowing into a single waterfall that fell into a constellation of stars and slowly formed into a crystal ball.

"It's beautiful," Cara said quietly.

Morgana was still smiling at her and nodded, "Yes it is, more so then it has been in years."

As Morgana spoke the crystal ball that had been forming seemed to break free of the water and became a floating bubble.

"Is this where Jareth gets his crystals?" car asked watching the bubble float away.

"Yes and no, Jareth can create his own but he does use these from time to time since they are people's dreams," Morgana said catching another bubble that had been created, as soon as it touched her hand it hardened into a crystal again. She held it out to Cara, "Look."

Cara looked into it and a scene began to take shape, she was surprised to see her friend from school appear dressed in a Victorian era gown singing on stage. "Makes sense," Cara remarked, her friend had always told her she wanted to be an opera singer.

Morgana tossed the crystal into the air letting it become a bubble again and float away.

"This place is lovely but how did I get here?" Cara asked remembering where she'd just been, "And where are the others?"

"What do you mean others?" Morgana questioned with a confused look on her face.

"My friends. Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Sarah."

"You met them? You met Sarah?" Morgana sounded completely shocked to hear those names, she placed her hand on her chin as if in deep thought, "How could you meet her, what is he trying to pull," she murmured to herself.

"What do you mean?" Cara asked becoming confused and worried.

Morgana looked at Cara and sighed, "You couldn't have met Sarah. She was here 13 years ago."


	20. Chapter 20 Finding out the Truth

**Ch20 Finding out the Truth**

"13 years ago?" Cara asked with wide eyes, "How is that possible? I just met her when I got here."

Morgana sighed, "I'm not sure what Jareth is pulling letting you meet her, maybe he was comparing you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well as you know he had a thing for Sarah and has been curious how she was the first person to get to the center of his labyrinth when normally only those of us with his permission and/or magical help can make it there. So he may have wanted to see the differences in yours and hers journeys."

"But Sarah's journey is so much more difficult then mine," Cara remarked feeling a bit bad that she hadn't had to face what Sarah had.

Morgana shrugged and smiled, "Maybe you're just lucky?" Cara's look told her she didn't buy that, "Okay okay, the truth is the labyrinth is connected to Jareth and while he doesn't want you to leave he can't bring himself to hurt you either."

Cara had a confused look on her face, "But Jareth was in love with Sarah and…"

"It's not the same," Morgana interrupted, "You have my blood in you, the labyrinth recognizes this and is willing to help you. Also we know your family situation is not the same as Sarah's," Morgana grimaced but continued, "And the feelings Jareth has for you are different too. He would have given Sarah anything she wanted but in his heart he knew she wouldn't stay, you however he feels will stay."

Cara's eyes widened at that, "What?"

Morgana smiled, "You know I'm right. Search your heart, for everyone already holds the answers and power they seek in their hearts. You want to stay you feel at home here, more importantly and probably the biggest difference between you and Sarah is you love him."

Cara felt herself blush at the statement Morgana made but she knew she couldn't deny it, she did have feelings for him even if she couldn't understand why it almost felt as if she'd known him her whole life.

Morgana smiled at the blush on Cara's cheeks, "What amazes me is not so much that you love him but that you can purely, he doesn't have to give you anything or be anything but what he is and you accept him. I doubt Sarah would have ever done that, true she was still a child in some ways when she came but your about her age and can understand things in a way a spoiled girl like Sarah couldn't. That what Jareth does he does because he's not experienced in showing his feelings or true self to others, they expect him to be some terrifying king even if he'd be happier not being it you can understand that when others can't. And of course given certain other things I think you'd make an adorable couple."

"What other things?" Cara asked warily, "No offence but this sounds almost like a set up you planned."

"Moi?" Morgana said trying her best to sound innocent, "I don't know what you mean."

Cara sighed again no wonder Merlin looked like he had a headache when she saw him.

"Honestly after all the help I've given you over the years do you really think I'd try to do that?"

"'Help over the years?'" Cara questioned not sure she wanted the answer.

Morgana smiled a little, "I guess it's time you found out the truth about things."

Morgana took Cara's hand and moved her other one as if to wipe something in the air away, as she did the room began to change to show a house surrounded by trees with a grassy yard, "Just so you know we can see them but they can't see us or hear us."

Cara raised an eyebrow at Morgana then noticed she knew where they were, it was the house she'd lived in as a child.

%Now watch, % Morgana said, maybe thought since Cara hadn't seen her lips move she thought they could be speaking in each others mind.


	21. Chapter 21 memories in the Rain

**Ch21 Memories in the Rain **

Cara danced around in the rain she loved rain, always had.

"Cara, don't go too far," her mother called.

"Ok" she said.

"I swear there's something wrong with that girl," he father said "Four years old and all she wants to do is run in the rain."

"I know," her mother said holding a two year old Niki "I just don't get it."

As Cara danced she thought she heard something and she walked toward the sound, as she walked the wind began blowing very hard.

"Cara where are you? Get back here!" she heard her mother yell so she began to leave when the wind blew so strongly that she had to stop.

Cara couldn't see for the hair blowing in her face when suddenly the wind stopped and after she got the hair out of her eyes she saw the clouds were gone only the moon was visible and an old woman in a cloak was in front of here.

The woman looked at Cara and smiled warmly "Hello I'm Madame Zerena," she said in a kind voice.

"Hello," Cara said she wasn't sure but she felt that she was now talking to either a witch or someone magical, "Why you here?"

Madame Zerena held up a necklace, Cara looked at it confused. It was a necklace her mother had never worn but she'd seen it in her jewelry box Cara had often gone into her parent's room to look at it.

"We met cause of this," she said "It was searching for you; it's a symbol of your power."

"My power? Searching for me?" Cara asked even more confused.

"Yes. It is a part of you, it belongs to you and you belong to it. Even though you didn't know it, it was looking for you, that's the way magic works. You see the mark on your hand?" she said pointing toward Cara's right hand.

Cara looked at her hand which had had a small mark on it since she was born "Yes?"

"That is the mark that tells us that you are one of us, one of the few people with a gift. Your sister has one on her chest doesn't she? It proves she's one of us too. With it you will see and feel things most people either can't or don't want to."

As Madame Zerena spoke she came closer to Cara and placed the necklace around her neck, "You are special young one even if you don't know or believe it. Don't let others that don't respect your gift put you down you have strong precognition and empathic abilities that will serve you well in the years to come," she turned and began walking away.

"You're mother will let you keep that necklace now so don't worry. Try not to lose it but then again even if you do you'll still have that power inside you so don't worry about that either." Madame Zerena turned back and smiled again "Be careful dear you may meet some interesting characters in your life." So saying she continued to walk till she was out of sight leaving Cara very confused.

As Cara walked home she looked at the necklace wondering what the old woman was talking about and if it was true.

"Cara!" she heard her mother yell, she guessed she'd find out soon. "Where have you been?"

"Walking," Cara said playing with the necklace.

"Oh honestly you… Where did you get that? I forgot I had that old thing well you can keep it, now come inside before you freeze to death. And never do that again honestly do you know how worried I was…"

As her mother continued to scold her Cara wondered what was going to happen since Madame Zerena seemed to know what she talking about after all.

Outside Madame Zerena smiled as she watched Cara enter the house. "Don't look so annoyed," she said "You'll see she's the right one." She turned to a figure hiding in the shadows of one of the trees.

"Are you sure?" it said, the voice sounding like that of a man "She's just a child."

"Right now," Zerena responded "But she will grow into a lovely young woman, not like the one you currently fancy, one fit to be your queen Jareth."

The figure emerged from the shadows showing that he was in fact the Goblin King himself with a rather disgruntled look on his face, "I know you can see the future but I still doubt the certainty of that vision. Are you sure you aren't just saying that to help your granddaughters Morgana?"

"Smart aleck," Zerena said but her voice had changed, she now sounded like a young woman.

Removing the cloak from her shoulders Zerena's shaped changed to fit her new voice. "That's better."

"I was wondering why someone like you would choose the shape of an old woman to speak to someone. So why did you?" Jareth questioned.

"Simple," replied Morgana "In the off chance he parents had the ability to see me they would have been less worried about an old woman speaking to their child then a young woman not that they would really care." A frown formed on her face making Jareth raise an eyebrow "I'm surprised you don't remember, either way you'll see," she said "They will change they way they treat my granddaughters. One will be obedient and one will rebel which will only bring more heartache for them both, but no matter what Cara will stay the same sweet girl. Niki will be a bit more hardened then her but will still be a good person."

"So you do plan on taking them under your wing?" Jareth asked.

"Niki yes Cara no," Morgana replied "Niki will be able to use her powers like myself but Cara I do not think she would ever use her powers in such a way her personality is too different from Niki's and mine. Which is why she will be perfect for you." She smiled seeing the look of doubt on Jareth's face, "She will be the light in your darkness when that girl you like rejects you, you'll see."

"I greatly doubt that," Jareth retorted, he knew Morgana had never been wrong about her visions and it wasn't so much that Sarah would not stay with him as much as it was the fact he'd like this little girl, she didn't seem all that special.

"You'll see," Morgana said with a laugh and disappeared her voice echoing as she spoke "Two girls from other where, one pure heart, and one flaming hair. When they appear the true queen is near, they will bring great change to labyrinth and king that will make all rejoice and sing."

Jareth sighed he was sure there was something else she wasn't telling him, since that tends to be how magic works, but either way he had great doubts that it would be these two girls that would bring about the change. Changing into his owl form he flew off to clear his head and see how Sarah was doing.

*So that's what happened after I went inside,* Cara thought/said as she watched the scene unfold.

%Yes, % Morgana responded.

*It does kind of look like you tried to set us up since I was little.*

Morgana laughed, %But there is more you are unaware of. % she waved her hand and the scene changed.

*Where are we now?* Cara asked.

%Just watch% Morgana answered, as they saw an owl flying through the sky.


	22. Chapter 22 Memories that aren't Mine

**Ch22 Memories that aren't mine **

~8 to 9 years later~

Jareth was flying through the night sky, he needed time alone. It had been many years since Sarah had come to the labyrinth, true it was human years since the labyrinth and the normal world weren't on the same time but he still wasn't completely over it and Morgana's constant telling him to get over it and try to find Cara and Niki to take his mind off her certainly didn't help. He landed in a tree to rest, he wondered if there was any way he could get Sarah back but was shaken out of his thoughts by a voice, it was singing quite well actually.

"I run past others with a parched heart.  
Sorry, I can't do anything.  
You won't even let me  
Share our pain together.  
To live on without tarnish,  
I face your back and head out without looking back  
on the lonely rail  
I will follow you."

Jareth suddenly felt an urge to find this voice and without even thinking he took off in pursuit of it following the sound of the song as it grew louder.

"No matter how agonizing the world is,  
You will shine even in its darkest corners.  
Cross over the end of the future,  
My weakness will not shatter my spirit.  
my way is overlapping with yours.  
For the two of us, God bless...  
This warming affection that reaches me,  
It melts my reality and roams my heart.  
I don't need a reason for wanting to meet you,  
Just my overflowing feelings, Lovin' you  
For now, let's paint a beautiful dream  
And chase after  
for your lonely heart  
Stop it, it's not like you to lie."

Jareth had followed it to a rather normal looking house, he heard some dogs bark as he approached but it didn't matter, the voice seemed to be coming from the backyard. He flew around back to see a young girl about 12, maybe 13 at most, sitting there her head down as she sang with her long ash brown hair slightly in front of her face; he felt he knew her but couldn't be sure. He landed in a tree where he could see her better, as he did she straightened making her hair move out of her face. She was quite attractive for such a young girl and her voice was lovely, Jareth found he couldn't help but stare at her as she sang.

"Look at my eyes and let's talk about our future.  
I am prepared,  
Even if the future is bleak,  
I might be able to change destiny if I become stronger.  
But for my wish to come true,  
Everything is God knows...  
You are here, I am here.  
Everyone else has disappeared.  
While we paint the beauty of this fleeting dream,  
We trace out the lines of our scars.  
That's why I will follow you.  
No matter how agonizing the world is,  
You will shine even in its darkest corners.  
Cross over the end of the future,  
My weakness will not shatter my spirit.  
My way is overlapping with yours.  
For the two of us, God bless..."

Jareth felt a strange connection to this girl as if she understood how he felt. He watched as one of the dogs came up to her, she petted its head.

"I'm not very good at that am I Bear?" she asked it, it licked her hand as if to say yes you are. She smiled and leaned back, "Oh well I still like singing even if I'm no good at it."

Jareth felt slightly saddened as she spoke most girls her age would think they were wonderful, especially with that kind of voice. True she needed practice to keep her pitch correctly but she was still very good, he wondered why she seemed to lack confidence in herself. She sighed slightly and stared in Jareth's direction, he worried she'd seen him but she was looking up at the moon.

She kept her gaze on the moon as she started to sing again.

"Why does the moon keep shining in a lonely sky?

Why do my eyes keep crying no ones lonely as I, lonely as I?

Why to the birds keep singing as they pass me by?

All of their songs remind me no ones lonely as I, lonely as I.

Where is happiness? Can it be,

Only loneliness was meant for me?

Must I wait for the stars above,

To give me what I'm dreaming of?

How I hope, how I pray,

Something better will come my way.

I would give all I own,

Not to be so alone,

Today.

Oh why does the moon keep shining in a lonely sky?

Why do my eyes keep crying no ones lonely as I, lonely as I?"

She looked as if she might cry as she finished and Jareth felt a pang in his chest. They were both thrown from there thoughts as a loud angry mans voice roared.

"Cara where are you, you little wretch!"

*Cara?* Jareth thought surprised and looked at the girl who was now shaking.

"CARA!"

"Better go before he gets angrier," Cara mumbled to herself as she quickly got up and went inside.

Jareth felt angry as he saw her go inside obviously afraid of whoever was shouting but he felt something else too, not that he wanted to admit it, a wanting to protect her. *Maybe Morgana was right* he thought. As he was about to leave the booming voice rang out again.

"There you are you b*&#h!"

Jareth froze how could anyone call a little girl that he flew to the window at the side of the house to see what was happening.

An older man, whom Jareth guessed was her father, stood in front of Cara yelling something at her, what it was Jareth couldn't be certain cause he seemed to be slurring his words together in his anger but they all seemed to be derogatory, and Cara stood there shaking with fear and looking as if she might cry.

"Don't you dare cry you little wimp! Crying is for weaklings and I won't tolerate weaklings in this house!" he hollered.

Cara silently nodded holding back the tears that threatened to come out, afraid to say anything for fear of making him madder.

"Well say something you idiot!" he demanded of her but she couldn't even open her mouth "I swear why did we ever have such a pathetic child you're completely worthless and useless! You can't even help your mother and do the dishes properly!"

*This is over dishes?* Jareth thought shocked and angered even further by the scene, *You have got to be kidding!* With all the yelling that was taking place he figured she'd done something major but over doing dishes? What was wrong with this man?

"Get out of my sight! I'm sick of looking at you, just go to your room!" the man ordered turning away from Cara and walking into the kitchen.

Cara nodded and hurried into her room.

Jareth followed her toward where she was running and found her room to be close to the tree he had been in. He landed on a branch outside her window as he saw her enter she still seemed to be holding in her tears as best she could, she crossed her room to her bed beneath the window, when she looked up for a moment before she collapsed on her bed crying Jareth could clearly see the sorrow and fear in her face and felt a pang in his heart again.

Cara reached over grabbing her stuffed Phantom of the Opera doll, which somehow looked familiar to Jareth, and held it tightly to her.

"Oh Erik," she said through her tears "Why am I so pathetic? Why can I never do anything right?" She held him closer, "I wish mom and dad had the daughter they really wanted instead of me. Then they could be happy and they wouldn't have to yell and Niki wouldn't have to listen to it."

*She's worried about their happiness?* Jareth thought amazed. *How can she be worried about them? Her sister I can understand but them?* He shook his head, she was strange girl but she had a good heart. He heard her softly start singing again through her tears, probably to comfort herself.

"Wishing on a dream that seems far off, hoping it will come today.

Into the starlit night foolish dreamers turn they gaze, waiting on a shooting star.

But what if that star is not to come?

Will their dreams fade to nothing?

When the horizon darkens most we all need to believe there is hope.

Is an angel watching closely over me?

Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?

I know my heart should guide me but there's a hole within my soul.

What will fill this emptiness inside of me?

Am I to be satisfied without knowing?

I wish then for my chance to see now all I need,

Desperately,

Is my star to come."

Finishing she buried her face in her doll sobbing softly. He looked at her one more time before taking off into the night again, deciding to come back again.

*So he was the owl I always saw outside,* Cara remarked.

%Yep, % Morgana said sounding very pleased about that fact.

Cara raised her eyebrow and looked at her, *Are you sure you aren't just trying to get Jareth and me together cause we're related?*

%Oh don't be silly, % Morgana said sounding, or at least trying to sound, serious again. %Besides you two had already met by then, when you were both younger. %

Cara gave her a confused looked causing Morgana to smile again.


	23. Chapter 23 The Connection

**Ch23 The Connection **

*What do you mean by when we were younger?* Cara questioned completely confused as to how that could be when clearly Jareth had been an adult when she was a child.

%Ah my darling you are still so naive, % Morgana started giving her a pat on the head. %I'm assuming you know time moves differently here and that Jareth can reorder time, what with that book that came out about him. %

Cara nodded wondering where she was headed with that.

%Well didn't you ever wonder how he learned how to? He had to practice just like anyone would with new powers. Here these should jog your memory. % Morgana waved her hand again as she spoke, the scene once again changing to show a 7 year old Cara walking down the street.

She had a simple looking teal dress on, black Mary Janes, and was holding her Phantom doll. She hummed as she walked toward the park that was coming into view, there weren't many people there but Cara didn't seem to notice. It wasn't till she came to the swings that she saw there was another person there, a young boy around her age wearing a cape over his shirt and pants, with a pair of boots on sitting on top of the swings to be specific.

"Are you ok up there?" Cara asked slightly worried. She'd seen people on the swings before sure but never on the bar that held the swings up. The boy looked down at her with an almost confused look and Cara noticed he had two different colored eyes.

"Of course I am," he said jumping off. Cara closed her eyes hoping he wouldn't get hurt when she heard, "What are you closing your eyes for?" She opened her eyes to see him standing in front of her.

She could now tell he was a few years older then her but not much, she also noticed him looking even more confused at her as he seemed to try and analyze her.

"How'd you do that?" she asked amazed he wasn't hurt.

"I jumped," he said in an almost annoyed tone as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah," she said simply and deciding to not push the matter further sat on one of the swings, "Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before."

The boy paused for a moment watching her on the swing as if trying to see how you worked the thing, "Yes you could say that."

"Are you going to be here for awhile?" she asked as she started to swing slightly, not very hard or high so she didn't hit the boy in the face with her feet.

"Maybe," he said now sitting on another swing beside her, "I doubt it though."

"Why's that?"

"My parents are a bit… strict. I don't think they want me to be here at all."

"I know what you mean," she smiled a little at the boy with a questioning look on his face.

Cara looked at the Phantom doll in her lap then closed her eyes as she spoke, "There was a girl that could only live happily in a land made of dreams, for in these dreams she was wanted and loved; she even had friends, some from books some from other places. When she would wake however she knew she was a prisoner, for THEY were there, three angry creatures that never spoke a kind word to anyone. She continued to live in her dreams where she might be loved for outside them she knew the truth, THEY had told her many times she was unloved and unwanted, she did not blame them for their hate. If she was a better person maybe it could be different, but she knew the truth she was and unlovable monster outside her dreams. Those she loved in her dreams could never love her out of the dreams but she still had hope. Hope that one day she might be wrong that she could find real friends and people that would care for her, and when you have hope you're never really a prisoner."

Cara opened her eyes and turned back to the boy again who now had a surprised look on his face as if she'd said exactly what he was feeling himself.

She smiled at him, "Parents are weird right?"

"Right," he said slowly almost as if he was deciding something. He smiled at her, "I'm really glad I met you. You're different, I like it."

"Thank you?" she said unsure if that was a compliment or him being sarcastic.

"What's your name anyway?" he asked suddenly sounding very curious about her.

"It's Cara."

Before anything else could be said they heard a woman shouting, "CARA! WHERE ARE YOU? COME HOME NOW!"

"Guess I better get going," she said standing up, "It was nice meeting you."

"Don't worry Cara we'll meet again," the boy said standing up also, "I'll make sure of it, I promise."

She smiled at him and nodded, she wasn't sure why but she trusted him and was very glad to have met him too. She quickly hugged him good-bye, which surprised him so much he almost fell down.

"Thank you for being my friend," she said smiling at the look on his face, "See you later."

The boy stood there for a minute then smiled as he watched her run. "Yes you will," he said before suddenly turning into an owl.

*That was Jareth,* Cara said quietly as she watched the scene melt away as the owl flew off, *For some reason that doesn't surprise me as much as it should.*

%It's probably because you knew it in your heart already, % Morgana said simply, %You've always been good with feeling things darling this was probably one of them. %

When the scene was completely gone Cara saw that she and Morgana were in front of a door that had not been there before.


	24. Chapter 24 Off Again

**Ch24 Off again**

"The castle is through here," Morgana said opening the door to show a hallway with a clock on the wall that said there were 3 hours left, "Just head down this and it'll take you to the main hall, take the middle corridor which will be to you're right and that'll take you to the throne room."

Cara nodded, "Thank you for everything, Grandma," she said as she gave Morgana a hug. She smiled at Morgana's reaction and started down the hall to find Jareth and get Niki back.

"A lost girl found direction,

As the eastern orb rose high,

The dark sky turned to blue,

Like the colour of his eyes," Morgana said smiling as Cara headed off.

In the throne room Jareth was lounging on his throne, propped up on one elbow. Beside him was Toby. Goblins stood around, watching them play together, and wishing that they had Toby to play with. It looked like fun. Jareth would tickle Toby, and whenever he was within range the baby would punch Jareth in the face.

Jareth chuckled. "Spirited little fellow." ^In more senses than one, ^ he thought, ^but why bother to say it when all you've got in the audience are goblins? ^

He nodded. "I think I'll call him Jareth. He's got my eyes."  
Toby smacked him in one of them.  
"And my disposition," Jareth added.

With nothing else to do Niki watched the game, which had been going on for some time, but she couldn't take much more she was going out of her mind with boredom. #Oh god, someone LET ME OUT OF HERE! # she thought desperate for anything to happen.

A goblin suddenly came running into the chamber, tripped on a chicken carcass, fell flat on his face, and from there delivered his message. "Your Highness! The girl!"  
Jareth glanced up laconically. "What?"  
The goblin was picking himself up. "The girl who ate the peach and forgot everything?"  
"Yes, yes," Jareth said testily, as though he had had more than one girl on his mind lately which was probably true. "What of her?"  
The goblin's eyes were boggling, and he had one arm flung out behind him, pointing. "She's here."  
"Hm?" Jareth stopped tickling Toby and scrutinized the moronic messenger.

Niki's eyes lit up a bit, #Cara? #  
"She's here, your Highness! With the monster, Sir Didymus, and the dwarf who works for you."  
"What?" Jareth shouted standing up.

"They've gotten through the gates and are on their way to the castle."

Jareth's face was working. "She got past Humongous?"  
"Yes, your Highness. He's blown his fuses."  
"Blown his - where are they?"  
"They're almost halfway to the castle."  
Jareth stood, holding Toby, who wriggled. "Stop her!" the Goblin King commanded. "Call out the guard!"  
The goblins milled around the chamber, screeching, "Call out the guard!" at each other.  
"Don't mill," Jareth told them. "Do something. She must be stopped."  
As one goblin, they all dashed for the door.  
"Wait!" Jareth shouted. Carrying Toby, he strode over to them and handed the baby to one of them. "Here," he said, "take Jarethkin. She must not get the baby."  
The goblin with Toby ran off one way, while the rest rushed off to raise the alarm.

Jareth heard a laugh from behind him and turned to see Niki laughing, "I have to admit I didn't think Cara would make it but here she is, and causing a war too," Niki smirked at him, "Like another one I heard about from my little escapade."

Jareth glared at her, "You know nothing."

"I know enough," Niki said still smirking, "The last girl you liked caused a war and now it looks like my sister has too, or maybe it's that third girl that was there."

"Enough!" Jareth bellowed, "You have no idea what's happening! That girl I sent them after is not Cara, she didn't eat the peach!"

Niki's smirk faded and was replaced with confusion, "Then where is she?"  
Jareth looked out a window, "I don't know but she must not get here."

Niki was so confused and now worried she wasn't sure what to do. "But I'm sure she's close I can feel it," she said more to herself then Jareth.

"She must not get here," Jareth repeated quietly. "She must be stopped." He walked toward Niki, "I trust your feeling as such I'll make sure you're hidden too."

"Like hell!" Niki shouted looking like she was going to punch him, and not in the way Toby had been.

"Must you always make things harder then they need to be?" he said more then asked as he grabbed her wrist.

Niki let out a string of curse words that any sailor would be proud, or perhaps shocked, at as she tried to pull away and beat on Jareth's back with her free hand. Jareth was more then a little annoyed by this and held her wrist tightly as he roughly led her toward a set of stairs and out of the throne room.


	25. Chapter 25 Friends Return

**Ch25 Friends Return**

Inside the castle, once she'd gotten to the end of the corridor she'd walked down, Cara saw another grand corridor ahead of her and at the far end of it, through an open door, she could see the throne, with a vulture squatting above it.  
"I'm coming Niki," Cara whispered, walking quickly by a small group of goblins who looked startled.

"What was that?" one asked.

"If it's that faery again I'm out of here," another said running for the front door.

"Wait for me," a third said.

If there were more goblins in the throne room or even if Jareth were there they could not stop her now, nothing could she was so close to getting Niki back. Once she got there she was surprised that the chamber was deserted, in the middle of it was an empty cradle. The clock showed an hour to thirteen. On his perch, the vulture shifted from foot to foot. He opened his beak and made a noise like ghastly laughter.

Cara didn't know where the goblins were but she knew that Jareth had to be in the castle, he had to be here somewhere and so did Niki. The sole exit from the chamber, apart from the way she'd come, was a flight of stairs to one side of the throne. She could not see where it led because the passage turned a corner, but a lovely glowing light was emanating from it.  
*That's the only way he could have gone,* she thought taking a deep breath she walked toward it taking care to avoid stepping on the half-gnawed chicken bones, rotting tomatoes, squashed pears, and other garbage that littered the floor. After she cleared the mess she heard foot steps behind her and quickly turned around expecting she might have to fight off some goblins instead she found three familiar faces enter the room.

"Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus!" she cried and ran to them, hugging each of them.

"Missy! We were so worried about you," Hoggle said as he hugged her back.

"My lady, thank goodness we hath found you. I feared the worst when thou disappeared," Sir Didymus said in a very relieved tone.

"Fwiend!" Ludo said scooping Cara up as he hugged her.

"It's so good to see you, all of you. I was worried I'd never see you again," she said smiling happily at them as she gave Ambrosius a pat.

"What happened to you?" Hoggle asked sounding rather worried, "You were gone a long time."

*That's right,* Cara thought remembering what Morgana had said, *If Sarah was here that long ago and that's when I met them then while it's only been a short time to me, to them it's been years since they saw me.* "Well it's complicated but the easiest way I can describe it is the way Morgana…" she started only to be interrupted.

"Morgana!" Hoggle shouted in surprise.

"Ah a strange maiden indeed," Sir Didymus said nodding his head as Ambrosius barked in agreement.

"You were with her? No wonder you disappeared," Hoggle said as if now Cara's disappearance made perfect sense, "You shouldn't have gone with her, she's more trouble then Jareth."

"Is that so?" a new voice said which made Hoggle jump.

Standing at the stairwell was Morgana, who seemed a bit amused by the situation she'd walked into, and Daniel.

"Miss Cara!" Daniel shouted running up to her and hugging her.

Morgana smiled at them, "He was missing you dear and I thought if there was a reunion he should be here too."

She then nodded to Sir Didymus, who gave a bow from his seated position, and looked at Hoggle with a raised eyebrow.

"Your Majesty, what a nice surprise," Hoggle said trying not to show his embarrassment or worry.

"Hello Hogwart," Morgana said sounding as if the insult was intentional, "So I'm more trouble then Jareth huh?"

Hoggle laughed nervously as Morgana eyed him, it didn't last long however as she noticed Ludo.

"Oh what a cutie!" Morgana said hopping over to Ludo, "You remind me of Daniel there."

Daniel and Ludo looked at each other as if just now noticing each other for the first time. Daniel gave a small smile being somewhat concerned about how big Ludo was, which given that he was about the size of Sir Didymus was understandable.

"Don't you think we've wasted enough of her time Morgana?" another voice questioned.

It turned out to be Merlin who was standing near the throne with the look an aggravated babysitter might have.

"She needs to go," he said in an annoyed, matter of fact tone.

"Oh fine," Morgana said sounding like a child that was just told 'no'.

"Can't we help her?" Daniel asked unhappily.

"No," Morgana answered sounding serious for once, "She must do it alone."

"But should our lady need us?" Sir Didymus asked concerned.

"Yes, should she need us…?" Hoggle said obviously worried that this could mean they wouldn't see each other again.

"I'll call," Cara said with a smile, grateful she had met them and that she had such caring friends, "Thank you all for your help. I'll see you after I take care of this," as she spoke she went up to each of them and gave them a large hug. She wasn't sure what was going to happen once she got up those stairs but she knew it had to be done. As she reached the edge of the stairs again she turned back toward the group who now wore sad expressions on their faces as if they never expected to see her come back down those stairs.

"Thank you for being my friends; I'll never forget any of you as long as I live. I love you all," she smiled at them again before she hurried up the stairs, toward the glowing light.

"I hope she'll be alright," Daniel said sounding worried.

"She'll be fine. She's a brave girl," Merlin said trying to lift the group's spirits.

Hoggle nodded, "That she is. I just hope we'll see her again."

Ludo let out a sad sound, Morgana patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said in a comforting voice though still sounding serious, "We'll see her again, she's a good girl and more importantly she's honest. That will serve her well in there," Morgana looked toward the stairs for a moment as she spoke before turning back to the others. "So who wants to go find something to do?" she asked in her normal voice.

"You are not making Jareth's hair pink again or blowing up the kitchen. They just finished rebuilding it," Merlin said in his normal serious tone.

"That was an accident!" Morgana huffed, "How was I supposed to know it'd do that?"

"Well given what you put in I'm not surprised, though how you made a cake do that is beyond me."

"Yes your Majesty let the cooks handle the cooking," Hoggle said trying to defuse the situation.

Morgana glared at Merlin and Hoggle then grabbed Daniel and Ludo's hands and headed out the door.

Merlin sighed as he and the rest of the group followed, still not sure what would happen to Cara but they believed in her and hoped that might help her.

It was a long staircase and turned through several angles. Cara was puffing by the time she reached the top and emerged onto a stone platform; she had to stop quickly since it dropped off rather suddenly. What she saw took all her breath away.


	26. Chapter 26 The Escher Room

**Ch26 The Escher Room**

Above, below, and possibly all around her - which, she could not tell - was a vast stone hall, with so many staircases, balconies, windows, and doorways at different heights and odd angles to each other that she had no idea what was up or down, near or far, inside or out, backward or forward. Planes reversed themselves as you watched them, receding corners suddenly jutted out, rising steps inverted themselves, floors became ceilings, and walls turned into precipices. In this room, it seemed that the law of gravity had been repealed, and perspective had seven dimensions. If there had been water, it would have seemed to flow uphill. She felt dizzy and giddy, and had to cling to a pillar to remain upright.

"It's amazing how the impossible is possible here. If only I wasn't afraid of heights," she whispered to herself. As long as she went on looking at the hall, it went on altering. *Does it still go on altering,* she wondered dizzily, *when no one is looking at it?*  
With her back to the wall, she edged along the platform. If I take it step by step, she was thinking, I will get there, if there is a there. She edged along, hoping that it was along and not up or past or through, until she came to a point that she was quite certain was where she had started. Yes, there was the top of the staircase behind her.

She began to edge the other way, until she heard a voice from somewhere below. She knew whose voice it was.

"I've been expecting you," it said.

With a deep breath, she inched to the edge of the platform. She peered beneath the stairs and saw Jareth walking parallel to her, apparently upside down, like a reflection in ice or maybe she was upside down she couldn't tell.  
"Where's Niki?" Cara asked.  
"She's safe. In my keeping."  
"You're not keeping her."  
"Oh. And why not?"  
"I'm here; I've come to get her."  
Jareth chuckled. "Sheer luck."

"Give me my sister back please."  
"You have understood nothing," Jareth told her. "You have answered none of the Labyrinth's riddles. You don't even know what the questions were."  
"Perhaps but I'm still here, now please give me my sister."  
Jareth threw back his head and laughed. "There, just as I told you. You have understood nothing."  
"You're wrong, I have come to understand quite a few things very well. Like now, you're just putting on a show of confidence, you are frightened Jareth."  
"So are you."  
"Yes."  
For a few seconds, they were watching each other's eyes.

Then Jareth began to move, all over the seven perspectives, and Cara watched him as he moved. He seemed to walk along ceilings and climb descending stairs. He danced on high walls. And as he moved he called to her, "You are cruel, Cara. We are well matched, you and I. I need your cruelty, just as you need mine."

"You're wrong," she whispered to herself, "I don't think either of us are cruel."  
Watching him, Cara felt her knees start to wobble. She had fallen for his trick. She had no idea now whether she was looking up or down, whether the platform where she stood was solid or void. Everything switched continually, like a photographic negative at an angle to the light. She held her arms out for balance but it was no good she stumbled, her head spinning, and felt herself topple. She landed on a ceiling; shakily she stood up and tried to adjust her senses.

Then she heard another voice call out to her, "CARA!"

Her head spun around to see Niki running up a flight of stairs, apparently trying to get to her.  
"Niki!" she called, "Hang on I'll be right there."

"Wherever the hell here is," Niki yelled back looking around, "What's wrong with this damn place."  
"I don't know just try and stay put."

"It's ok I'll come to you."  
Suddenly Jareth's laughter broke through their conversation.

"Shut up you jerk!" Niki yelled glaring at him as she ran.

Cara knew why he was laughing though, if the both tried to find each other they might meet somewhere or they could continually pass each other trying to reach the other. Somehow though, she had to reach Niki. She began to work her way down a flight of stairs. A movement below her caught her attention; it was Jareth he mirrored her wherever she went. She ran along a balcony, and suddenly he appeared at the far end of it, upright. She stopped and looked him in the eye.

"I will reach her," she said before turning around and heading through another passage. He simply smiled and sat on a nearby wall as he watched the two of them go this way and that trying to figure out a way to reach each other.

Cara began to wonder if they were going to be able to find a path to each other through the deceiving planes. Every time they got close to finding each other it seemed if they moved the path changed and the other disappeared. Suddenly, Jareth appeared behind her. He laid his hands on her shoulders and spun her around. She looked defiantly at him; his face, as he looked into hers, was amused. It said: _It's been a fine game, Cara, and now it's time to finish playing, because you cannot ever win._ In the corner of her eye, Cara saw a small movement. Niki ran out of a passage, stopping at a ledge across from them.

She shrugged Jareth's hands from her shoulders and called to her sister, "Niki!"

"Cara!" Niki shouted back looking about at where they were. There could be no optical doubt about it this time, between them was a vast space of the hall.

Cara doubted they could not run to each other, even supposing there was a way it would most likely change before they reached one another. It was possible, she could not be sure, that Niki's ledge was below hers, and that she could reach it with a jump; a jump so deep that she would no doubt crack every bone in her body. Jareth was smiling triumphantly at them; this was how her quest ended Jareth knew that if Niki didn't leave nor would she so the simplest thing was to keep them both here. Cara began to understand the nature if the game she was playing, she took a deep breath and, knowing there was no alternative, walked toward the edge of the ledge she was on.

"Niki stay there, I'm going to jump to you," she explained reaching the edge.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Niki shouted, not believing what was about to happen, "You'll die!"

"I'll be fine," Cara said fixing her eyes on Niki and the ledge before her. She felt someone grab her wrist and looked back at Jareth, he said nothing but she was certain his face held a worried look on it; she smiled at him and took her hand from his. Then fixing her gaze once more on Niki, who's face didn't hide her fear, Cara took a breath, closed her eyes, and jumped.


	27. Chapter 27 Is This

_Allo everyone. I want to thank everyone for reading this but I'm afraid my story is coming to a close.** Don't worry **I'll continue writing other stories and this one still has one or two chapters left. ;} _

_Also I put some pictures in my profile to help with a few of the chapters/how I imagine people/things to look._**  
**

**Ch27 The End?**

When she landed, without hurting herself much to her own surprise, she opened her eyes and was not sure where she was. It could have been another part of the hall, she thought she recognized it but could not place it. Yet something had changed. Near her was an ogee window, without glass, and through it she could see the upper half of one wing of the castle. It was in ruins, the cladding stones mostly gone, grass growing in the gaps they'd left. The turret roofs had collapsed, and brambles were reaching for the throat of the tower. Within the castle, where she was, she heard in the air the humming that she had come to associate with Jareth, but it had a hollow ring to it, something forlorn, like music in an abandoned house. In the crack between two flagstones where she stood she saw that weeds had started to push their way through. How long had she been here? She detected no change in herself yet it was obvious something had caused the labyrinth to change. She stood up and looked around; there was no sign of Niki anywhere.

Jareth stepped out from a shadowy archway wearing a faded, threadbare cloak that looked like the wings of his owl form, he looked tired. His face looked older, drawn in his blond mane was a trace of gray. Jareth was waiting for her with his arms folded.

She walked toward him, "Please, let me have my sister."  
He paused before answering. "Cara - beware. I have been generous until now, but I can be cruel." He took a pace back, into the shadow of the archway.  
"Generous." She took another step toward him. "What have you done that was generous?"  
"Everything. I have done everything you wanted. You asked that she be taken. I took her. You cowered before me. I was frightening." Taking another step away from her, he gestured in the air. "I have reordered time," he told her. The thirteen-hour clock had appeared, floating above his head. Its hands were whirling around. "I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you. I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?" he said with a shake of his head.

Cara continued to advance upon him, one of her hands outreached to him. He retreated deeper into the shadows. "Stay back!" He raised his hands as though to fend her off and took another pace away from her. In a louder voice, he repeated, "Stay back!"  
Cara stopped advancing and lowered her hand; when her lips parted to speak, she spoke gently and quietly as if she were trying to calm a frightened child, "It's alright, I won't hurt you. Yes you have been generous; to give me things that I wasn't even aware I was asking for is probably the most generous thing anyone's ever done for me."

Jareth's eyes widened from surprise he hadn't expected her to speak this way to him or to admit she found him generous.

"You play the villain because you feel you're supposed to but the truth is you're a nice person. Another truth is I have to go. I have to get Niki back home," Cara smiled slightly and turned from him to try and find a way out.  
Jareth raised the palm of his hand to her, "Stop!" he said in an almost panicked voice which caused Cara to turn back to him, "Wait! Please Cara, look - look what I'm offering." He raised his left arm and made a large gesture with his hand. A glowing crystal ball appeared in it. He spun it around in his fingers, smiled wanly, and said, "Your dreams."  
Cara tried to smile back, "I know what you can give me Jareth but I have to go Niki needs me."

He took a step toward her now, "I ask so little," Jareth said, spinning the crystal. "Just let me rule you, believe in me, and you can have everything you want."

She frowned slightly and replied, "I can't. I have to go back."  
Jareth took another step toward her and stretched his other hand out toward her. He needed her belief in him, her love. "Just fear me, love me," he told her in a gentle voice, "Do as I say, and I will be your slave."

She stood where she was, shaking her head sadly, "I can't."  
Jareth's fingers were close to Cara's face. She saw the crystal spinning in his fingers, and felt on her lips the warmth of his outstretched hand.

She felt herself fighting back tears as she took Jareth's hand from her face and backed away, she looked down as she spoke, "I have to go, I have to take Niki back. I have to protect her till she can protect herself. Please try to understand."

"I do," he said softly "You've always tried to protect and care for your sister, you help people without expecting anything in return and you run from what could make you happy."

Cara looked up at him confused, she watched as he released the crystal ball and it began floating around them as a bubble.

Jareth come closer to her, "You feel you don't deserve to be happy, that if you were something bad would come of it but that's not true you, don't have to be miserable to help your sister," he was right in front of her now. He caught the bubble with one hand and held it, once more in crystal form, up to her. "I've seen you're dreams Cara, they're beautiful and pure just like you. I know you'll not abandon your sister but when the time is right, when she doesn't need your protecting, would it be so wrong to what to be happy yourself?"

Cara gave a small smile, "I guess not but it may be a few years till that time comes."

"I could help it along if you wish," Jareth said motioning to the clock.

Cara tried not to laugh, he was certainly persistent, "Thank you but I should take care of things myself, besides I think I can wait a little while to come back here." At that she saw a glint in Jareth's eyes; they looked more like she remembered now.

"Very well," he said in an amused tone, "I'll let you both go home but," there was a glint in his eyes again, "When the time comes I'll hold you to your promise to come back here."

"I don't think that'd be a problem, if you'll still want me here of course," Cara suddenly felt sad, as the thought of never returning or seeing Jareth and her friends again crossed her mind for the first time.

Jareth gently lifted her chin with his other hand, "You're always welcome here. Just promise you'll come back to us, to me," he gave her a small hopefully smile.

It was probably the only promise she'd ever been ask to make that she knew she didn't have to think about, "This place is my home, my real home, I can feel it. One day I'll return here I'll make sure of it, I promise." Cara smiled as she saw the recollection on Jareth's face.

A clock began to strike.  
Jareth tossed the crystal ball up into the air, where it hovered, once again a bubble. Cara looked at it and saw Jareth's face which, though distorted, on the shifting, iridescent surface still held some sadness. It gently drifted down toward her as Jareth drew his cloak around him. She reached out fascinated fingers for it and, as she touched the bubble with her fingertips, she found herself holding the crystal ball it had once been.  
The clock continued to strike.  
Cara was confused, naturally she'd expected it to burst, unsure of what this meant she looked toward Jareth but all she could see was the swirls of fabric from his cloak. She stood there watching as the fabric of his cloak continued to swirl and change around Jareth.

As the clock struck for the twelfth time, Jareth now a white barn owl flew about the room and circled over Cara before flying out the window. Tears were trickling down her cheeks as she held the crystal ball to her. She let out a sad sigh as she looked around, she was home.

Her first step was instantly toward Niki's room it wasn't long before she ran headlong into Niki in the hallway.

"CARA YOU'RE ALIVE!" Niki cried throwing her arms around her, "I didn't know what happened one minute you were jumping at me, next everything went dark and I was falling again, then some weird lady appeared and was all 'Everything will be fine now dear', and then I landed in my bed."

"I'm glad you're alright," Cara said with a smile, *Must have been Morgana.*

Niki noticed the crystal in Cara's hand and giving it a weird look pointed at it, "What the heck do you have that for?"

"I'm not sure but I'm going to put it somewhere safe," Cara said heading toward her room. Niki shrugged and followed her not sure she wanted to be alone at the moment. When they got there Cara went to her vanity, by the corner of the vanity top and mirror her Erik doll was propped sitting up, she placed the crystal ball there in its lap. Niki just shook her head thinking how odd her sister, she glanced at the mirror and gasped. Cara looked at her then into the mirror; there inside were Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo smiling at them.

"Good-bye Cawa," Ludo said his voice sounding far away.

"And remember fair maiden should you need us," Sir Didymus said turning to Hoggle.

"Yes, should you need us" Hoggle said gesturing to all of them, "For any reason at all."

"I need you Hoggle, all of you," Cara said trying not to cry again, the thought of not seeing her friends again was too much.

"You do?" Hoggle asked looking at the others then back to her.

"Yes," Cara said with a smile, "I'm not sure why be every now and again in my life, sometimes for no reason at all I need you all. I think it's because even if people don't want to believe it they need not only good friends in there life but fantasy and magic as well. It lets us believe in things again, things that if we aren't careful we'll forget completely and when you read a book, watch a movie or play, play in a game, or whatever it is you bring yourself into that world and when you leave the story you can't help but take a little of that fantasy back with you into your regular life."

Niki let out a laugh, "Yeah, no matter what anyone says we all need fantasy we can't help it, we're only human after all. You know what? I think we both need you guys."

The smiles on Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus grew wider.

"Well then, why didn't you say so?" Hoggle said his voice sounding closer, Cara and Niki turned around to see nearly everyone they'd met was in the room with them, even Morgana and Merlin.

"Whoot! Party!" Niki yelled as Cara ran to her friends and hugged them one by one then introduced Niki to them.

When she introduced her Morgana tackled Niki to the ground causing Merlin to facepalm. After that the group got noisier so Cara went to shut the window when she did she noticed something. Outside the dark window, a white barn owl was perched with his claws hooked on a branch, an effigy of watching and waiting. She smiled and waved at him, as if he'd been waiting for that cue he nodded at her and flew away. Cara watched as he swooped away over the park, on silent velvet wings, up toward the full moon where nobody could see him, white in the moonlight, black against the stars. Still smiling she closed the window returning to her friends inside.


	28. Chapter 28 Not Always What They Seem

_Allo everyone, I'm afraid this is the last chapter. My sis and I discussed what the best way to end this would be, we'd considered having a chapter where Morgana was teaching Cara and Niki how to use their powers but after talking about it we thought it'd be unneeded there is a little bit in the beginning of the chapter but not too much. I do apologize for the length though, maybe it should have been two chapters oh well. _

_Naturally __I want to thank everyone for reading this and say that I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. _

_Although this story has reached it's end it lives on in you. If you ever feel lonely, nostalgic, or just need to visit some old friends know that you're always welcome to return here. You know, should you need us. :}_

**Ch28 Things Aren't Always What They Seem**

Cara looked at the crystal ball on her vanity, it had been glowing off an on recently making her wonder if something else was going to happen besides Niki moving out. A few years had passed since then and Cara still remembered her promise but even with Morgana teaching her and Niki to control their powers she'd been unable to return or use them properly. True she was better then Niki, who still occasionally set fire to or blew things up accidently which was one reason Cara never let Niki point at her anymore, but she had a hard time with them. Morgana said it was because she'd lost her necklace which would help her focus her energy like Niki's ring did but whatever the reason was today wasn't the day to think on it. She and Niki, now young adults, were ready to move to a new chapter in their lives and she had to help Niki with her things. How Niki had so much stuff she didn't know, it filled at least ten boxes/bags, she also wasn't sure why they'd decided to do it they day they were going to a Halloween party or how she'd let Niki talk her into doing it in a dress.

"You're sure about this?" Cara asked as she helped Niki drag her bags downstairs.

"Definitely," Niki said dragging a few along, "He's everything I want in a guy, besides I can take care of myself."

"That's true," Cara said with a chuckle. She wondered if Niki knew who he really was but either way Niki had certainly grown in the last few years, she not only could take care of herself she'd become much more responsible when it came to what she had to do.

As they got outside Cara set the bags she'd been carrying down; Niki looked back at her with a questioning look on her face.

"You gonna be ok? You think I can do this?" Niki asked in a slightly worried tone.

Cara smiled and put her hands on her sister's shoulders, "Of course you can do this besides it's not up to me we have to make our own paths. Some paths are timeless and lead us to old friends and times forgotten; some are unfamiliar and lead us to new friends and new beginnings. Sometimes they'll inspire us, sometimes they'll make us laugh, and sometimes they'll break our hearts. If we follow our dreams sometimes they'll fail us, sometimes we fail them, but we have to try and the more paths we take the stronger we'll become. That's our destiny, and it's the only one worth fighting for."

Niki smiled and put her hands on Cara's shoulders too, "Thanks Cara, I promise I'll be safe and do the best I can."

"And remember should you need me…"

"I'll call."

The two sisters hugged each other for a minute more before they heard a car drive up. Letting go of each other they saw a young man about Niki's age with messy short blond hair and blue eyes wearing a purple tinted velvet tuxedo, with a white shirt underneath and black boots, step out of his delorean.

"Toby!" Niki shouted running to him.

Cara smiled and tried not to laugh as she watched them give one another a kiss, "Hi Toby, how are you today?"

"I'm alright, thanks for helping us out by the way," he said smiling and pushing a few stray bits of hair out of his face.

"Not a problem, you sure you want her moving in with you though? She's crazy you know," Cara said in a pretend whisper pointing at her.

"I'll have you know all the best people are mad," Niki said sticking out her tongue, "Besides he likes me too much."

Cara and Toby laughed as Niki placed her arms around Toby's neck and gave him another kiss.

Niki thought she heard foot steps and glanced over Cara's shoulder to see a man standing behind Cara, her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Niki are you ok?" Cara asked concerned.

#Cara hasn't noticed him yet? # Niki thought as she continued to look at the man over her sister's shoulder.

Toby followed Niki's eyes and saw who she was looking at. "Oh yeah this is a new friend of mine," he said gesturing to him, "He gave me this." Toby held up a very familiar crescent shaped pendant. Niki glanced at the pendant then back at the man; yes he had one on too.

"Ok what the hell are you doing here and why'd you give him that?" Niki questioned.

Cara raised an eyebrow at the pendant Toby had on and Niki's reaction to the man but before she could turn to him or even speak she was surprised to see a pair of gloved hands holding a necklace in front of her face. It wasn't just the sudden appearance of it that surprised her it was the fact it was her necklace, the one Niki had said she'd lost.

As the hands carefully fastened the necklace around Cara's neck a very familiar voice spoke to them, "I was just returning something I thought might be missed and my friend here asked me to help you with your things, Niki."

Cara smiled without looking behind her; she knew that voice too well to not know who it was, "Thank you for your help."

Niki glared at him; his face was the same as she remembered, even without the makeup or glitter on, smirk and all.

As he picked up a bag and put it in the car Niki took a better look at him.

#He should look human, he should look like any ordinary man with pale hair, in expensive clothing. # Niki thought as she frowned, he didn't. His boots were quite obviously goblin made, she remembered them from before, and his black pants were some softer leather that molded to his thighs. The white shirt was simpler, without frills and unlaced; leaving a long thin V of skin exposed from his pale throat down to his chest, where his pendant lay, the shirt met at a point just above his tummy. He wore a dark red leather jacket that reminded her of the one she'd seen him in before, with a wide standing collar, long tails, and wide cuffs that fell over his black gloved hands. His hair was mostly short but still wild spiking up at odd angles with two longer locks of hair that fell over his ears, which were the tiniest bit pointed, and down against his jacket. After he and Toby had managed to fit all the bags into the car Niki grudgingly thanked him before turning to Cara with a worried look on her face.

"Will you be alright with him?" she asked quietly, not trusting him further then she could throw him.

"I'll be fine, honest. He probably just wants to talk," Cara said giving Niki a reassuring smile. Niki nodded, still not fully sure she believe that reasoning, and got into the car with Toby. As she waved goodbye Niki watched as he approached Cara and wondered what the real reason was.

"Hello Jareth," Cara said finally facing him, "How are you?"

"Fine, though I am here on business," Jareth said with a small smirk.

"Oh what business is that?"

"The small matter of a promise I expect a certain someone to keep."

Cara smiled at him, "You don't mean this do you?"

She brought her hand up to show the crystal ball Jareth had given her which she let gently float in the air between them, Morgana was right it was easier with her necklace. She smiled a little more watching his face which she could tell was trying not to show it but still told her he was impressed, at least a little.

"I see you remember," he said smiling and moving the bubble out of the way, "I also see you've been practicing like Morgana said and I can tell you also know who Toby is."

"You mean Sarah's little brother? Yes it was kind of obvious."

"I'm surprised you haven't told Niki what you know."

Cara laughed, "Sure I'll try telling her that her boyfriend is the baby she met six years ago, she'll totally believe that."

"Good point," he said with a small chuckle, he placed a hand under her chin, "I missed you Cara, and I missed they way I feel near you."

"What do you mean?"

"For once in my life I don't have to try to be happy, when I'm around you it just happens."

Cara smiled he could be really sweet when he wanted to. Jareth wrapped his free arm around her while still holding her chin, he smiled to himself as she blushed and wrapped her arms around him. Slowly, as if to let her have a chance to stop him if she chose, he moved his face closer to hers; she didn't stop him instead she closed her eyes as they let their lips meet for the first time.

Cara felt a breeze against her cheek, when she and Jareth parted she saw that they weren't in front of her house anymore and she couldn't stop smiling as he stepped aside so she could see better. Standing in front of the labyrinth again was a wonderful feeling everywhere she looked brought back the memory of the last time she was there, she couldn't wait to see her friends again. Jareth just stood behind her watching as she looked around smiling to himself at how happy she was. When she turned back toward Jareth she noticed her dress had changed to a beautiful off shoulder mother of pearl colored gown that reminded her of the white outfit she'd seen Jareth in. She felt him wrap his arms around her again and whisper in her ear, "Welcome home."

**Epilogue**

"They were married and lived happily ever after. The End," Niki said letting out a big sigh, "I forget how long of a story that it."

"Tell it again, please," a young girl with green eyes and blond hair begged.

"Yeah please. I like when you try to escape from dad's castle," a young boy with light brown hair and two different colored eyes said.

Niki sighed and looked at them; both children looked to be about six and a half, "No way once is enough for any night. Now get to sleep or I'll have the goblins come and get you."

"No!" they said in unison as they quickly hid under the covers.

Niki laughed and walked over to turn out the lights, "Goodnight Lydia, Goodnight David."

"Goodnight Auntie Niki," they said as Lydia grabbed her Phantom doll and hugged it to her. Niki closed the door and went to sit down in the living room with her husband.

"Ugh! Why am I having one of those?" she asked herself as she tried to sit comfortably, which proved to be harder then anticipated.

"It could be worse, Cara had twins after all we only have one on the way," Toby said as he helped her sit.

"Yeah well it's still all your fault," Niki said with a smile as he rubbed her slightly swollen belly, "It'll be weird when it gets even bigger."

"We still need to decide on a name. I know we talked about Morgana or Sarah if it was a girl but what about if it's a boy?"

"Not sure. Don't like too many boy names as long as it's not something dumb like Alph or Ralph or Edmund or…"

"Jareth?" Toby smiled at the face Niki gave him.

"You call my baby that and I'll divorce you."

"Kidding, kidding."

"What about Brian?" a voice questioned.

"Cara! You're early," Toby said as Niki attempted to stand up.

"It's ok sit, Jareth said I could leave since he had some business to finish up and he doesn't want me over doing it," Cara said walking over to Niki and sitting beside her, giving her a hug.

"Over doing it? Oh god no. You're going to have another one?" Niki asked looking at her wondering where her baby bump was.

"Looks that way though you're obviously going to have yours ahead of mine," Cara smiled and patted Niki's tummy, "And I agree calling your baby Jareth wouldn't be the best idea since I may let my Jareth name this one."

"Oh lord a real Jareth number two. I hope he doesn't live up to his name," Niki said shaking her head.

"He's not that bad," Toby said holding Niki's hand, "I mean let's face it he's a better husband and father then I'd have thought, even if he goes a bit over protective over of you guys at times."

"I think he just doesn't want to have anything happen to us," Cara smiled at the thought.

"Well given that he's the one that causes most of the random things to happen to us I think we're safe," Niki said with s smirk.

"Unless Morgana shows up, you know how she gets," Cara mentioned, "Speaking of which have you told her you're pregnant yet?"

"Oh god I forgot about that," Niki said remembering how she acted when she found out Cara was pregnant, "Any chance I could hide out in the labyrinth for the next four or five months?"

The three of them burst out laughing at the thought.

"Nice to see you're enjoying yourselves," a new but familiar voice said.

"Allo dear," Cara said turning to her husband and he walked over and kissed her.

"Yuck sister showing affection," Niki said making a disgusted face.

"I'm impressed you can say that with a straight face," Jareth said looking at Niki, "Given how you two are normally all over each other."

Niki simply stuck her tongue out at him and Toby laughed and hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"We should be going," Jareth said holding out his hand for Cara as she stood up.

"I guess we'll see you later," Toby said giving Cara a hug bye.

Cara returned the hug, "Yep and remember should you need us…"

"We'll call," Niki said also hugging Cara.

Jareth put his arms around Cara then wrapped both of them in his cape as they disappeared. Niki sighed it was still weird having a sister that lived in a different world but she was grateful she had her, and she knew Cara was too. The labyrinth had shown her that, if nothing else, her sister loved her and would always be there for her, always.

**_The End_**


End file.
